Sidekicks' Revenge
by Thrillzone
Summary: Ron and Shego get 'fired' from their jobs.But when their paths cross and they become the biggest villain duo yet,will Kim and Drakken regret what they've done?Especially when something more than a working relationship forms?Rongo(RonShego), boo-yah!
1. An Unexpected Decision

Hello! I've always wanted to write a Kim Possible fic, and I have, but I deleted it because I wasn't happy with its plot. So now, I'll try again! And woohoo, Shego/Ron! I love this couple! Well, actually, I like all couples involving Ron, slash or no slash, canon or non-canon. it's just that, I wanted something else for a change other than Kim/Ron, not that I'm tired of it or anything, 'coz I'll love it for eternity ;). It's just that, I've only seen one Shego/Ron around here, and I want more, so there ;P. BTW, like the way I address the couple? RONGO! It sounds so RETRO, lol!  
  
Also, for K/R fans, I know some of you have come here just to flame me, and frankly - I don't care. Flaming me won't stop me from writing. Look guys, I love K/R too! I'm obsessed with it, and I've read every K/R fic on this site. I wanna do my own K/R too but I don't have any ideas :/. And besides, I know you guys want more K/R, and those who hate K/R will probably say "What?! More K/R?! For heaven's sake half of this place contains K/R!". Frankly, I don't blame K/R fans for wanting more. Heck, in the anime section, CCS(card captor Sakura) 90% of it contains one particular couple: S+S.  
  
The point is, K/R fans, it isn't wrong to want more K/R, nor to be obsessed with the couple, but please stop lashing out on people who don't like it. And people who don't like K/R, stop lashing out on those who DO like it. K/R fans, you should open your hearts to other couples. Look at me: I'm as obsessed with K/R as you guys are, and yet I also accept Rokken, Kim/Shego, etc... But that's probably only because I came from the anime universe, and you know that in that universe, any couple is possible, lol. Anyway, so please. stop lashing out on each other. The issue of K/R has divided KP fans, and if we want KP to stay longer, we must UNITE! Lol, kidding. But take my advice, heh heh  
  
Please review, and no flames. please. ^-^  
  
P.S. SORRY for the really long speech!  
  
DISCLAIMER: I do not own Kim Possible(wish I owned Ron though T.T). Disney owns it. All hail Disney!  
  
~Chapter 1~  
  
"Ron! Hurry up!"  
  
A red-haired cheerleader called to her sidekick, as she swiftly ran to a door, and concealed herself in the shadows, by leaning against the wall beside it.  
  
"Coming, KP!" came the confident reply, as Ron Stoppable ran to his best and only friend in the whole wide world. However, as the blonde headed towards Kim, he stumbled on a pile of trashcans standing side by side, which created quite a ruckus.  
  
"Ron!" Kim snapped, growing impatient. He placed her hands on her hips and glared at the boy. Ron smiled sheepishly and walked towards her carefully, determined not to make any more noise. He arrived at Kim's side, just as the girl took her trusty Kimmunicator out. "We're here, Wade. Any ideas on Drakken's plan?" She whispered urgently to the computer genius, who appeared on the screen.  
  
"Just found out. Drakken's going to use his deathray and threaten the world to 'bow down to him', as usual." Wade lowered his eyelids half-way, to indicate boredom. "Again? Can't he come up with anything else other than his stupid deathray?" Kim asked. Wade shrugged. "Must be out of ideas," Ron commented. "Better hurry Kim. Drakken's about to issue his ultimatum," Wade said with a tone of finalization. Kim nodded and shut the gadget off, before putting it back in her cargo pant pocket.  
  
"C'mon Ron, let's move!" Kim said seriously. "Oh, you better!" A sudden voice spoke. Kim and Ron looked up to the speaker.  
  
"Shego!"  
  
The raven-haired, mad-doctor's assistant stood a top of a roof of an old tool shed, looking down at the two crime-fighters. "Go disarm the deathray. I'll handle Shego," Kim ordered her sidekick. "I'm on it, KP," Ron answered, before darting into Drakken's lair.  
  
"Handle me? Don't think so, Kimmie," Shego drawled acidly, drawing her gloved hands which were behind her back. Kim gasped at the sight of the gloves.  
  
Instead of the usual green rays that caused her gloves to emit a neon- colored glow, the rays were fiery red. "You've found a new favorite color. So what?" Kim shot back.  
  
"The color's not the only thing different, Kimmie," Shego said, and all of a sudden, the woman attacked Kim and swiped at her with her 'new and improved' rays. Surprisingly, Kim was thrown against the wall. The superhero groaned, and clutched her arm, where Shego had hit it. "New rays - new powers. Courtesy of Drakken. These rays can literally, burn you alive," Shego bragged. Kim glared at her opponent, and got back on her feet. Then she ran towards her enemy and began the true battle.  
  
~  
  
Meanwhile, Ron crept further into Drakken's dark lair, trying to find the deathray he had to disarm. Suddenly, he heard a voice.  
  
"Now that I have finished my little 'project', you must bow down to me."  
  
Ron jumped, before realizing that the voice sounded as if it was far away. Ron arrived at a corner and stuck his head out slowly.  
  
"No, no, that wouldn't work. maybe. It is I, Dr Drakken, and I have come to take over what is mine!" It was the mad scientist himself who was speaking, as he paced the room, unaware that Kim's 'Buffoonish sidekick' was present. Behind him was the deathray.  
  
"What'll we do?" Rufus squeaked from Ron's pocket, as the naked mole-rat popped his bald head out, looking distressed. Ron thought for a moment, then snapped his fingers. "I've got it!" The boy brought Rufus out, and stared straight into his pet's beady eyes. "Rufus, distract Dr. Drakken. I'll disarm the deathray." Rufus looked surprised. "Me?!" "You can do it, buddy." Ron whispered, before setting Rufus on the floor. Rufus cast one look at Ron before he ran to Drakken, on all fours. Ron stealthily headed to the deathray, walking close to the wall so he wouldn't be spotted.  
  
"Hm. How about 'Surrender the world to me, or else I shall use my deathray to evaporate any country I wish to get rid of.' Hey, that'll work!" Dr. Drakken put on a sinister smile, when suddenly something captured his attention. "That was lame," Someone, or more like someTHING said. "What?! Who said that?!" Drakken vigorously looked around, and spotted the 'thing' looking up at him from the floor.  
  
"You!" Drakken said in surprise. "Uh-huh!" Rufus acknowledged happily, before running away. "Come back here, rodent!" Grabbing a rolled up newspaper, the mad scientist chased the naked mole-rat.  
  
Meanwhile, Ron had reached the deathray, and was now furiously pushing random buttons on the control panel.  
  
"Get your hands of my beloved deathray, you buffoon!" Drakken suddenly yelled. Ron quickly turned around, and saw Kim's arch-nemesis pointing his finger at Ron, ignoring Rufus who was still attempting to catch Drakken's attention. But the blue-skinned man strode over to where Ron was, an angry look on his face. Ron quickly turned back to the control panel and stabbed every button present. The sidekick, due to his haste, pressed a big red button on the panel. Suddenly, the deathray began to light up.  
  
"Uh-oh."  
  
A beam shot from the deathray, and fortunately for everyone in the building, went out an open window. However, Ron, Drakken and Rufus witnessed it as the ray collided with what seemed to be an abandoned building, which exploded as the two came in contact with each other.  
  
"I like it," Drakken said evilly, rubbing his hands together. He approached the control panel and hastily shoved Ron out of the way.  
  
"Say goodbye, universe!" He announced, as he raised his arm and was about to slam it onto a big blue button.  
  
"NO!" Ron yelled, only to be ignored. Drakken was about to press the button, when a crash interrupted him.  
  
A woman had crashed through the wall and collided into Drakken, who fell on the floor from the impact.  
  
The woman was Shego.  
  
Ron and Rufus looked at the hole Shego made on the wall, only to see Kim stepping through it, and into the room. The red-head ran to the control panel, as Shego and Drakken tried but with little success to untangle themselves and get off the floor.  
  
After pressing a few buttons, the deathray was turned off. Kim turned to the two villains with a smirk. "You two are SO over!" She commented. The ones being addressed glared at each other.  
  
~  
  
Kim and Ron watched as a police car left, bringing Drakken and Shego to jail.  
  
"Ron, I saw what you did with the deathray," Kim said, turning to the blonde. She had a serious expression on, and her best friend couldn't tell whether she was going to praise him or scold him. BUT, being the guy that he was, Ron went for praise.  
  
"Well, you know me, always trying to help. You're welcome," He said, smiling as if he was a movie star.  
  
"How could you do that? Haven't I told you a thousand times to be careful, especially when dealing with dangerous equipment?" "Wha-?" Ron said, surprised. "Ron, you just destroyed a newly-built orphanage which was about to be opened!" Kim scolded, frowning. "Thanks to your mess-up of the deathray, about five hundred kids'll remain homeless for another six months!"  
  
"I believe -you- told me to mess up," Ron replied, narrowing his eyes. "I SO did not! I told you to -disarm- the deathray!" Kim argued. "W-ell, on all our other missions, you always tell me to mess up. I just got so used to it, that's why," Ron said, arms crossed. Kim sighed exasperatedly. "Whatever, Ron. Let's just. go home." Irritated, the cheerleader walked to a jet that was waiting for the two.  
  
~  
  
The next morning, Kim stayed in bed, still quite annoyed at her best friend. She lay on her back, staring up at the ceiling with a frown on her face. Suddenly, the phone rang. Kim swiped it from her bedside table.  
  
"What?!"  
  
"Kim? Kim Possible?" Kim nearly choked at the sound of the voice who was on the other line.  
  
"J-Josh?!" She squeaked, covering her mouth. "Hey," Kim's all-time crush greeted. "Umm. Why are you calling me? I mean, not that I'm mad or anything, 'cause in fact, I'm happy and." Kim stuttered. "Y.. eah. Anyway, are you doing anything today?" The boy asked. Kim's face lit up. "No. Why?" She asked, even if she knew what was coming. "Well, my mom's birthday is coming up and I'm planning to buy her a gift at Middleton Mall. The thing is, I have no idea what to get her, and I figured, well. That you might know. So can you like, accompany me and help me pick out a present?"  
  
"Sure! Sure, I will.. I am -so- good at picking out presents, and of course I'll help you, heh heh." Kim continued to stammer nervously. "Cool," Came the short but meaningful reply. "So I guess I'll see you there in an hour?" "Yup," Kim said happily. "Okay. See ya then," And then a short click was heard. Kim lay frozen on the bed for five seconds, until.  
  
"YYYYYYYEEESSSS!!!!!!! Yes, yes, yes, YES! I'm goin' out with Jo-sh, Goin' out with JO-SH!" Kim celebrated, bouncing on her bed. Suddenly, her Kimmunicator rang. Kim grabbed it, Wade appearing on the screen. "Hey Wade, guess what?!" She practically screamed. "The orphanage owners want you there as soon as possible. I'm surprised you already know about it," He said, completely unaware of Kim's situation.  
  
"Yes, he totally asked me out! Isn't that cool- huh?" Kim paused at Wade's statement. "What?! The orphanage?! Now?!" Her voice was no filled with utter surprise. "Yup. They need help, since you know. Ron." Wade trailed away. "But- But - Josh!" Kim complained. The computer genius shrugged. "Sorry Kim. I guess he's gonna have to wait. The orphanage needs you." Kim let out a loooong sigh.  
  
"Fine. Set up a ride." Wade gave a thumbs up and an apologetic look before the Kimmunicator screen turned blank.  
  
~  
  
"Yeah.. I'm really sorry, Josh... I hope you understand.." Kim apologized on the phone. "S'okay... Guess I'll just have to ask Bonnie, then. Good luck with the orphanage." Then Josh hung up. Kim growled, attempting to crush the phone with her bare hand.  
  
~  
  
"Hey KP, check it out! The island's shaped like an inverted dinosaur! Cool!" Ron Stoppable pointed, while staring out the window. The two were riding on a plane, headed to the remains of the orphanage, which Ron had destroyed. "Whatever." Kim snapped. Ron turned to her, shocked. "What tweaked you?" Kim glared at him, ignoring the fact that the plane was landing. "Ron, I am missing out on the most important date, of MY life, because of your stupid mess up!" She said, voice rising. "Date? With who?" Ron was as clueless as ever. "Who else?!" "Josh Mankey?" "DUH! Right now, he's probably picking a gift for his mom, with BONNIE! Not me, even though it was SUPPOSED to be ME, but BONNIE!"  
  
"Chill out, KP! An orphanage is more important than a boy, right?" Ron reasoned as they walked out of the plane. "That's it EXACTLY!" Kim exploded. "Because of YOU, who DESTROYED the orphanage, I have to be HERE, wasting my precious TIME, instead of having the BEST time of my life, with JOSH!"  
  
"KP, I bet Mankey will ask you out again soon. No need to combust just because you missed an unimportant date," Ron said, trying to convince and calm down his best friend. But unfortunately, he used all the wrong words.  
  
"THAT'S IT, Ron! I don't even know WHY I let you come on my missions! Lately, you've been messing them all up!" Kim accused. "Hey. Junior TACKLED me. It's not MY fault we crashed into you while you were launching that net thingie at Senior," Ron defended. Kim growled. "Ron, JUST... Go home and leave me alone!"  
  
Ron was taken aback. He waited a few seconds before retaliating, expecting Kim to apologize and take her words back. But she said nothing as she faced away from him with a 'Hmph!' sound, arms crossed. "F-Fine! I. I w-will, then!" The blonde yelled, trying to hold back tears that threatened to fall. "Fine! Then go!" came the painful reply. "FINE!" Ron yelled with finality as he stomped off. Rufus stuck his head out of Ron's pocket and blew raspberry at Kim, before retreating back inside.  
  
When Ron saw that Kim wasn't in view anymore.  
  
His tears fell to the ground...  
  
He couldn't believe it.. He -knew- it was going to happen someday. He just didn't expect it to happen so soon.. He had just lost his only friend, and he felt empty... As if life wasn't worth living anymore. With a sniff, he sat down on the edge of a sidewalk, facing the deserted road. He sniffled again. Surprisingly.  
  
He heard two sniffles; One wasn't his own.  
  
Confused, the sidekick looked up, and towards the direction he heard the other sniffle... To his surprise, there was a person sitting not too far away from him, but far away nonetheless, doing the same thing he was: crying and feeling sorry for himself.  
  
But even stranger...  
  
Ron knew that person...  
  
And that person was one of the last people Ron imagined to be sitting and sobbing just like him..  
  
"S-Shego?" 


	2. Silent Transformation

Hello agaiinnnnn! Thanks for all the reviews..By the way, just a note: no other coupling other than Rongo. No, It's not Kim/Josh ;P. And yes, I know Kim was a bit.. OOC, but yeah, so she is. Well, she's suffering from a lot of stress, so there ;P.  
  
DISCLAIMER: Don't own it, Don't own it, these voices, these voices, these voices, and when they talk I'll follow, I'll follow, I'll follow , I'll follow all these voices... LOL!  
  
~Chapter 2~  
  
"S-Shego?" He asked, his tears drying up. The raven-haired assistant turned away, and only her dark, long hair could be seen.. But it was evident that she had been crying.  
  
Forgetting about himself, Ron slowly stood up and walked towards his supposed enemy. "Shego, what's wrong?" He asked sympathetically, bending down, about to put his hands on her shoulders in a comforting guesture.  
  
"Leave me ALONE!" Shego screamed, swiping at him, her claws ignited with the usual neon green glow. Ron quickly backed away. "Okay, FINE, sheesh!" He said grumpily, widening the distance between them. He sat on the sidewalk again, but this time he was only about seven feet away from Drakken's assistant.  
  
Shego turned away from Ron, but the blonde could see her trembling as she buried her face in her hands and sobbed quietly. All of a sudden, she swayed from right to left, and began falling slowly onto the asphalt.  
  
But Ron was by her side as he was able to grab her shoulders successfully this time and make her upright. "AWAY!" Shego shrieked, swiping at him again. Then, it was the same thing all over again: She began sobbing into her gloved hands. Ron moved closer to her, wondering to himself what he was doing.  
  
"Look, Shego, just tell me what's wrong. Quit pushing me away, because I.." He paused with a sigh. "Have had enough pushing away for one day.." Shego looked up at the 'dopey sidekick', as she called him, as if questioning what happened to him and why he wasn't with Kim.  
  
"I won't call the cops or anything... I promise. Just tell me what happened," He added gently. But all Shego did was glare at him... Ron stared right back, and soon a staring contest had begun.. After about a minute, Shego finally cracked.  
  
"D-Drakken..." She said softly, her lip trembling. "Drakken? What'd he do?" Ron asked. Shego only looked at him mournfully. "He.. He FIRED you?" Shego burst into more tears, and to Ron's surprise, this time, buried her head into his shirt. But Ron didn't scoot away; he remained, speechless, sitting on the sidewalk, before carefully patting Shego on the back.  
  
"Okay, so he fired you, and well... So what? You can make it on your own, especially without that guy."  
  
"You don't understand," Shego hissed, regaining her composure. "Even though I was pulled back when I was with Drakken, at least I had something to do; something I could manage with my... My abnormality..." She stared down at her claws. "Now, I don't know what to do.... I may have the physical abilities to take over the world, but still, I need the brains...." She paused and sniffled, before continuing.  
  
"Even though Drakken acts really moronic most of the time.. I gotta admit.. He's smart; just lacks some common sense, but.... He really is a genius.."  
  
Ron was surprised hearing Shego speak so positively about Drakken, although all she ever did when he and Kim were present was tease her 'boss'.  
  
"So... Why'd he fire you?" The sidekick asked, more curious than ever.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Thanks a lot, Shego," exclaimed the extremely sarcastic mad scientist as he paced the jail cell he, and his assistant were confined in. "What did I do?!" Shego demanded gruffly. "If you had held Kim Possible long enough, I would be the supreme ruler of Earth by now! I thought you said you could handle her when I gave you those new rays!" He screamed in anger. "I don't know! She just suddenly tackled at me, and we -coincidentally- crashed through the wall and into YOU!" Shego argued. "You shoule've gone for the dopey sidekick when you had the chance," She said acidly.  
  
"At least -I- would have beaten him, unlike -you-, who can't even defeat Kim Possible!"  
  
Shego snickered. "You would have NOT! You can't even throw a punch if your life depended on it!"  
  
"Oh, I could!" Drakken said with a sinister smile. "In fact, without you I can do anything! You always hold me back, Shego, which causes my constant failures in taking over the world!"  
  
"What are you getting at?!" Shego asked dangerously, her eyebrows raised. "What I'm getting at is...." Drakken frowned at her. "You're out, Shego."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Harsh," was all Ron could say, as Shego wiped her eyes dry of tears. "I melted the bars to escape, and molded them back together just so I could get away from Drakken.. And now, here I am...." Stifling another sob, Shego covered her face with her hands and let out a little whimper.  
  
"Heyyy, it's okay! Even if you.. Erm.. DON'T have the brains for it, you can always kidnap a genius to help you," Ron suggested, feeling nervous and insecure as he spoke to the villain who was wanted in eleven countries. Shego merely shook her head. "I need a partner... an ally.. All villains do... Haven't you noticed?!"  
  
"Hmm?" Ron asked. "Does DNAmy have a partner?"  
  
"Her cuddle buddy mutations or whatever."  
  
"Does Professor Dementor have a partner?"  
  
"His instant muscle men."  
  
"Adrena Lynn?"  
  
"That... Cameraman guy..."  
  
"Monkey Fist?"  
  
"His small assistant, and... those monkey ninjas."  
  
"Frugal Lucre?"  
  
"Didn't you see how horrible his plan was?"  
  
That shut up Ron for a while. The boy realized that Shego was right, and he couldn't think of any retort. Meanwhile, Shego sniffled again. Then, she suddenly looked up and stared at the blonde beside her, as if realizing only now that he was there. "You! You could... Wait... What ARE you doing here anyway? Don't you have a best friend to go back to?" Ron looked down, a pained expression on his face. Even without words, Shego could tell what the hero had done to her sidekick.  
  
"She DID? I never expected her to leave you.... umm.... so soon," Shego commented, averting her eyes for a moment. "I know..." Ron said quietly. Shego decided to break the eerie silence with an unexpected question.  
  
"Hey kid.." She called, causing Ron to look back at her, though hesitantly.  
  
"Ever think of becoming a villain?"  
  
~  
  
"No.. WAY!" Ron exclaimed, backing up from the seemingly crazed woman. "I can't... No, never... I'm too... young!" He stammered. Shego shrugged. "I became a villain when I was about.... what? Fifteen!" Ron thought up of another excuse. "But I'm a crime fighter! And.... An average kid! I have a good home, a good school.."  
  
"A school with bullies who abuse you practically everyday? Who squeeze you into lockers, who stuff you into garbage cans, who steal ninety-percent of your weekly allowance?" Shego pointed out. Ron was staring at her, mouth wide open, not believing that she actually knew so much about him.  
  
"But... But... I'm not EVIL enough!" Ron said. Shego made a small 'Tch!' sound before replying. "Trust me, you've got the bad-ness for it... You've been through enough to drive you into villainy... Just look at your life! You've been traumatized ever since you were like, kinder-garden. And then now your best friend just dumped you. What more do you want to happen?" Shego ranted.  
  
"Why DO you want me to become a villain ANYWAY?" Ron asked suspiciously, narrowing his eyes. "So I become a villain.. So what? Where'll that lead you?"  
  
"Not just any villain... MY partner in crime!" Shego said, now with a smirk on her pale green face. Ron's eyes widened. "Me? With... With you?! Why? How?"  
  
Shego rolled her eyes. "Trust me, kid, I've seen you move... It may be dopey most of the time, but once you put your confidence into it, you fight pretty good. You'd make a good partner-in-crime."  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Ugh.. Yeah."  
  
"But... What'll my parents say? And.. Kim? And Drakken? And everybody else?"  
  
"They'll just have to regret pushing us away... Come on," Shego stood up. "Are you IN, or not?" She asked, her hands on her hips as she stared down at the still very much surprised teen. "I... I..." He stammered.  
  
"Fine. I'm in.."  
  
"So we're allies.. Now.." Shego shuffled nervously. Ron stood up. "I.. I guess.". The two quickly shook hands, Shego smirking, and Ron smiling, though reluctantly. "From now on, we'll be equals. No one dominates over the other," She announced. "The world is looking at the greatest villain duo yet!". She added, grabbing Ron's wrist, leading him away.  
  
"Yeah.. Yeah, it sure is," Ron commented, trying to pull himself together. But then, he tripped on an empty soda can, and was sent sprawling on the ground. "Uhh... We need a lot of work though.. Especially you," Shego said, sighing. "Oh yeah..." Ron said, face still glued to the asphalt.  
  
~  
  
"Where IS he?!" Kim exclaimed, irritated. The cheerleader stood outside the plane she used earlier. She had just finished making plans for the orphanage with its owners, and was about to go home. After standing there for five minutes, she thought. "Maybe he took my advice literally and went home," Shrugging, she entered the plane, a bit worried for her best friend. She admitted that she was too harsh on him. 'But hey, he DID destroy that orphanage.' Her conscience argued. "Mmm.. He did.." She whispered to herself out loud, as the plane left the ground.  
  
~  
  
"Never did I think I would play a teacher -again-," Shego commented. She stood in front of her newly-found partner and ally, who was sitting on a school desk. Sighing, she approached him.  
  
"So kid, the first thing you need to become a successful villain is..?"  
  
"Oh, I know this one: An Evil... Laugh!" Ron said, extremely proud of himself. Shego slapped her forehead. "Oh, for the love of god!!!!!! Not again.." She exclaimed.  
  
~  
  
"Now, you need to know how to -really- fight," Shego spoke, as she stood in front of the blonde. Both were standing on a mat in an old abandoned gym. "Huh? But you said I was a pretty good fighter!" Ron insisted. "I ALSO said that you're dopey most of the time!" Shego snapped. "Now let's see what you've got," She told him, going into a fighting stance. Ron imitated her, though his stance was different.  
  
"YAH!" Shego lunged at him, and started off with a couple of swipes. Ron surprisingly managed to dodge all of them, while making the strange monkey kung fu sounds he usually did. He continued to dodge until Shego managed to grab him and flip himover.  
  
"Oww!" Ron whimpered, as he hit the mat, on his back. Slowly, he got up into a sitting position. "Hmm... Just as I expected: Not bad for a dopey sidekick..." Ron smiled sheepishly. "But of course, you COULD do WITHOUT the sound effects." She gave him a weird look. "Now let's try again. I'm going to teach you MY fighting style!"  
  
~  
  
It was the next day, as Kim walked to school. She was going to go to Ron and apologize to him when she saw him. "Right.. Straight to Ron. Don't get distracted... Don't get- wha-?!" Kim's jaw dropped at what she saw.  
  
It was Josh...  
  
Josh and Bonnie..  
  
Bonnie hugging Josh's arm...  
  
Josh smiling serenely..  
  
The two were headed right at Kim, and soon she was face to face with what was currently her worst nightmare.  
  
"Hi, Kim," Josh greeted. "Hey, K," Drawled Bonnie, smirking. "Josh, B," Kim said through gritted teeth. "Too bad you didn't come yesterday. It was really fun. It turns out that Bonnie is a great present-picker... My mom totally loved the perfume!" Bonnie snickered quietly, as Kim glared. "Yeah.. Well.. See you, Josh." She said, defeated, as she walked to her locker.  
  
'Stupid Bonnie.. Stupid idiotic Bonnie.. This is all Ron's fault.. Maybe I'll wait a while before apologizing to him... He's giving me all this trouble thanks to his mess up..' She thought angrily as she grabbed her books from her locker, and slammed the steel door shut. Then, she stomped over to class, fuming.  
  
Shockingly, Kim found that Ron wasn't present. Again, she became slightly worried. Breaking her vow, she decided to go to Ron's house after cheerleading practice.  
  
"Hey Mrs. Stoppable, can I see Ron for a moment?" Kim asked nicely as she stood in front of the Stoppable residence, talking to Ron's mom who had greeted her at the door. "Ron? My dear, I thought he was with you." She said. "What?" Kim questioned, confused. "We haven't seen him since yesterday morning when he left with you on a mission. Since then, he hasn't come back. I thought he slept over at your house and I was, in fact, about to call him."  
  
Kim's worry for Ron increased, as she pulled out her Kimmunicator. "Wade, can you scan for Ron's location, now? He's gone missing," She told her computer friend. Wade nodded, and began typing furiously on his keyboard. "I'll have his whereabouts in just a sec.."  
  
"Please and thank you," Kim said, managing a smile.  
  
~  
  
"Ow!" Ron said in pain as he was slammed down on the mat again by Drakken's former assistant. "That's eight times in a row! Kid, remember the moves taught you!" Shego said, annoyed. Ron remained on the mat, groaning. Shego looked at him, shaking her head. 'Maybe I better re-think this,' She thought. Then, she noticed something.  
  
"Wait, wait, wait! Don't move!" She ordered as she walked briskly over to him, and bent down. "Whassamatter?" Ron asked, slightly panicky. His voice was muffled due to his face being pressed onto the mat. Shego examined the back of his neck. "There's something here, stuck to it..." She said, indicating a small, metal object, which was beeping.  
  
"What is it?" Ron questioned. "I think.. It's a microchip! Crap, your friend's gonna find you with this!"  
  
"So THAT'S how Wade's been finding me!" Ron realized. Shego ignited her gloves and brought them close to the microchip. Soon, there was a crackling sound as the contraption's circuits were burned, and it fell to the floor. Shego stomped on it, as Ron got up, dusting himself. "That was weird," He commented.  
  
~  
  
"Wade, what's taking so long?!" Kim demanded, growing impatient. "I can't seem to find him, Kim! The microchip somehow... Broke!" Wade exclaimed incredulously. Mrs. Stoppable gasped with fear and surprise. "Call the police. Something's wrong here," Kim said urgently. Nodding tearfully, Mrs. Stoppable ran into the house.  
  
"Where -are- you, Ron?" She asked herself out loud, worriedly.  
  
A week had passed, and there still had been no sign of Ron... The police had been alerted, the school had been alerted... Everyone in Middleton knew of his disappearance. The Possible family was not the first. When Kim arrived home she cried in her mother's arms, screaming that it was her fault, because of her fight with Ron. "We'll find him, honey, don't worry. He can take care of himself," Her mother comforted.  
  
~  
  
Meanwhile, Shego had taught Ron everything... All her skills, all her brains, all her evil had been copied and placed into him. He had gone from good to bad, and was beginning to love being a villain. He had gotten really good in battle too, and now could defeat Shego easily, which greatly impressed her. Heck, even Rufus became a mean green, evil fighting machine. The two had changed thanks to Shego. "Oof!" Shego grunted as she was slammed to the ground by Ron, who stood, smirking. "Good job," She commented, smirking. Ron smirked right back. "No sweat."  
  
"I think you're ready..." 


	3. First Taste of Villainy

Thanks for the reviews, all of yaz! ^_~ I'm surprised there haven't been flames yet, lol. Anyway, hope you like this chapter.. You know, I think the 2nd chap is the weakest so far.. ( This one has a lot of action though! Hope ya lyks! ^-^  
  
DISCLAIMER: Don'ttttt owwwwnnnn ittttt! Disney does!  
  
~Chapter 3~  
  
"So... What's the plan again?" A very curious Ron asked his partner as he followed her. Both were in the dark streets of Middleton, running from tree to tree so they wouldn't be spotted. "I already told you, this is -not- the real plan yet! This is just a test," The one being spoken to replied impatiently as she stuck her head out from behind the tree and looked around for signs of people. But the streets were deserted.  
  
One would have thought that Ron Stoppable would be talking to his best friend Kim, as they did during a mission. But not this time - instead of the red-haired cheerleader, Ron was dealing with someone he had never expected to be allies with - nobody else, but Shego. The raven-haired villain hushed Ron, before beckoning to him to follow her. Soon, the two arrived at the wall at the back of a house, in the backyard. A house that was very familiar to Ron..  
  
"Hey, this is my house!" Ron whispered, finally noticing. "Oh yeah," Rufus added, nodding, as he popped his head out of Ron's side pocket. The naked mole-rat disappeared once more once it saw Shego's look.  
  
"Exactly.. Here's your mission: Get all the stuff you think you'll need for your new life; your new home," She ordered. "No prob. That'll be easy," Ron said, smiling mischievously. Then, he began walking to the nearest entrance, until Shego stopped him.  
  
"What are you doing?!" She demanded.  
  
"Oh, going into my house to pick up my stuff which you asked me to," Came the reply.  
  
Shego smacked her forehead. "Kid, you're not supposed to be -seen- by your parents! You're a villain now, remember?! Rule number fifty-four: Don't let your presence be known! Now get your butt back over here and use the window!" She scolded, pointing to an open window which of course, led to Ron's room. "That's about thirty feet!" Ron exclaimed incredulously, eyes widened.  
  
"Training! Remember rule number eight: Every crime is merely for training," Shego reminded him. Feeling slightly sorry for her partner, the woman handed him some rope, with a hook tied to one end. "There. Happy?" She said dully. Ron took it gratefully, and backed up. He began swinging the rope above his head, before launching it. Surprisingly, the hook latched onto Ron's room window, and the teen pulled it slightly, testing if it could hold him, before beginning the tedious climb. Shego watched from below, face expressionless.  
  
Beads of sweat rolled down the side of Ron's face as he struggled to climb the rope, while trying to remember all the techniques Shego taught him. Finally, he made it to the top and heaved himself onto the window, sighing in relief. "I did it!" He said, extremely loudly. Shego rolled her eyes, as Ron climbed into his room.  
  
The olive-skinned former assistant waited for about ten minutes, tapping her foot, arms crossed. "What's taking so long?! Rule number twenty-one: Be fast, be swift.." She hissed to Ron, trying as much as possible to be quiet. Finally, Shego spotted Ron as he stuck his head out. "Coming!" He replied. "..And be silent! And lesson number five: Never interrupt me while I'm talking!"  
  
Shego watched as he struggled to heave what looked like a giant bag out the window. "It's stuck!" He announced after several attempts to transport the bag outside. Yet, he tried again, until finally, the bag was squeezed out the window.  
  
Unfortunately, Ron wasn't expecting it to give way that fast, and lost his balance.  
  
"AAAAAHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!" He yelled, falling to the ground. "OOF!"  
  
Shego sighed again.  
  
"Honey? Did you hear that?" A feminine voice said from inside the house. Panicking, Shego ran swiftly to Ron and pulled him(and his gigantic bag) into the bushes.  
  
Lights were turned on inside the house, as a couple which Ron recognized as his parents stepped out, holding flashlights and looking drowsy. "Nothing out here," Ron's dad announced. His mom looked disappointed. "And I had a good feeling that Ronnie had come back.." She sniffed. Ron's dad slipped his arms around her shoulders as he led her back in the house.  
  
Ron watched, feeling slightly homesick until Shego caught his attention. "Okay kid, new lesson: Never -ever- scream when you fall!" She said. "And what's with the bag?! I said only the stuff you -need-!"  
  
"But... I need all this stuff!" Ron persisted, hugging his bag close. "And Rufus' stuff are in here too. Sorry buddy, but I couldn't pack the naked mole-rat tunnels," He added to his little pink friend. "Awww.." Rufus squeaked. Shego rolled her eyes again. "Whatever. Come on. Tomorrow, you're going to commit your first -real- crime, and you better not mess up!"  
  
~  
  
"Come -on-, Shego, just tell me the plan. You know this is violating your promise; you said that we would be equals, and yet you know something I don't," Ron complained as he approached Shego in their 'lair'. Both had decided to live in the abandoned gym they used for Ron's training. The woman looked at Ron skeptically.  
  
"Do you know what Kim Possible's computer genius' name is?" She asked all of a sudden.  
  
"Y-yes." Ron answered, wondering what her question had to do with anything.  
  
"Well I don't. So hoorah, now we're equals," She said. Ron made a short 'ugh' sound, before sitting on a nearby chair. He finally had time to think about what was happening to his life.  
  
'Was choosing to become a villain a good choice? Was it really worth leaving your family, your best friend, and your old life?' This questions were asked again and again in Ron's mind.  
  
"I know what you're thinking," Shego suddenly told him. Breaking away from his thoughts, Ron blinked and looked at her. "You're trying to decide on whether you made the right choice, yeah?" Ron nodded, wondering if Shego could read minds.  
  
"And no, I can't read minds," Shego added.  
  
'Well, scratch THAT thought,' Ron said to himself.  
  
"I just know. About a million questions were stuck in my head when I first became a villain. But trust me, they'll all be answered when you've committed your first crime... It'll be loads of fun too," She said.  
  
"I hope so.." Ron said quietly.  
  
"Ahem! Rule number forty-eight! Act, talk, pretend.. No, BE a villain at all times!" Shego said impatiently, snapping her fingers.  
  
"Oh, I mean... It sure will! When is it not?" Ron rephrased, forcing a smirk upon his facial features. "That's better," Shego commented. Then, she looked at a nearby clock, before calling to Ron. "It's nine o' clock. Let's go.."  
  
"Finally. Now tell me what the plan is," Ron said seriously.  
  
~  
  
"An outfit?! THAT's it?!" Ron exclaimed. "Ssshhhh! Every villain needs a trademark outfit... Like me: the jumpsuit."  
  
"Isn't THIS considered a trademark outfit? I wear it pretty often!" Ron said, pointing to his same old red shirt and baggy pants.  
  
"Mmm.. Nah, you look like a total dork."  
  
"And you look like that girl on the aerobics channel," Ron pointed out.  
  
"I'll pretend I never heard that."  
  
Later, Shego and Ron arrived at the Club Banana shop. "Why steal at Club Banana? We can just buy at Smarty Mart," Ron insisted. "Don't buy when you can easily steal. Take that down as lesson number two hundred ninety-one," Shego said. The woman ended the conversation as she approached a window. Tip-toeing slightly, the claw-bearing villain pressed her gloved finger on the window's side and traced its outline. Then, miraculously, Shego was able to remove the window pane. She threw it at Ron, who managed to catch it and set it down on the ground.  
  
Shego climbed through the window and into Club Banana. Once Ron saw that she wasn't in view anymore, he walked up to the window and jumped up to it, grabbing hold of the ledge and swinging himself up, and into the closed store. Ron was about to jump down, but suddenly he was stopped. The blonde looked back and saw that his side pocket had gotten caught in a loose nail. "No wonder Shego wants to get me an outfit..." Ron said to himself, as Rufus struggled to free his owner.  
  
~  
  
"Where've you been?! You took so long!" Shego snapped as Ron approached her. "Never mind. Here, try these on," She commanded, thrusting a pile of clothes into Ron's arms.  
  
"Nope, too loose..."  
  
"Too tight.."  
  
"Eww.. Too revealing,"  
  
"Umm... I think I accidentally got this from the ladies' section..."  
  
"Hate the colors.."  
  
Every outfit Shego ordered Ron to try turned out all wrong, and received sharp insults from the chooser herself as she saw Ron in them. "Shego, we've been through like, a hundred outfits! Make up your mind!" Ron said, vexed, as he stepped out of the changing room for Shego to see. "Perfect!" Shego commented, surprisingly, as she stared at her partner.  
  
He was dressed in a black and red, long-sleeved shirt, with matching black and red gloves(one was black and the other was red). His pants were also of the same colors; they weren't as tight as his shirt appeared to be, but weren't as loose as his usual trousers - they were just right. His boots were plain black.  
  
"It's almost perfect... Just one more thing..." Shego said, approaching Ron. She brought up her hands, which held a black headband with a red ruby in the center. Ron bowed his head, so she could put it on him. Even if most of the headband was being covered by Ron's bangs, the red ruby could clearly be seen, gleaming and sparkling.  
  
"Now it's perfect." Shego was smiling, impressed. "I feel so stiff," Ron complained. "Get used to it. Now let's go," was all Shego told him, waving her hand in a nonchalant way. "What?! You mean I'm gonna wear these out?" Ron asked. "Duh! What do you think?! This outfit is your permanent one, which you are to wear in public, everyday, every time, every crime. Now, if only we could find some dye to turn your skin bright red or something.." She suggested, rubbing her chin in a thoughtful way. "No way!" Ron said immediately.  
  
"Just kidding," Shego confessed, sniggering at Ron's expression. "Now hurry up and move!"  
  
"But what about Rufus?" Ron asked, holding up Rufus for Shego to see. The woman looked disgusted. "Umm.. Go find him a cape and a mask or something that's colored red and/or black. Hurry up," She said quickly. Smiling, Ron explored the shop. He ended up getting the clothes Shego suggested: a really small black cape and a really small red eye mask(something like the mask Shego put on in October 31st when Drakken told her to 'try to fit in'), which were taken from the Barbie section. "Club Banana actually has a Barbie section?!" Ron exlaimed, blinking as he found out.  
  
"It's simple but stylish," He told Shego as he showed her Rufus wearing his cool new outfit. "Whatever. Let's just go before you decide to get clothes for anyone else," was all she said, and they left.  
  
~  
  
"So kid, how do you like villainy so far?" Shego asked the teen who sat in front of her, driving his motorized scooter which he brought along with him when he took the things he needed from his house. Shego had her arms wrapped around Ron, as they sped back to their lair. However, none of them minded one bit. "By the way, nice scooter," She commented.  
  
"Thanks. As for the villainy question - it's okay. Pretty cool, since now I can get almost anything I want from a mall. It's also... Fun, just like you said."  
  
"Good. I'm glad you're taking it well."  
  
"Mmm..." Ron mumbled, stifling a yawn. Shego chuckled. "You're sleepy, aren't you? Figures, it takes a lot to get used to sleeping late and waking up early."  
  
"Sleep late and wake up early?! Awww, man! And I thought I could sleep as long as I want!"  
  
"Well, you actually can, as long as the police aren't onto you yet... Like right now. But after tomorrow, we'll be on the run."  
  
"After tomorrow?"  
  
"Yup. We have another crime to commit, and it's more than just stealing."  
  
~  
  
"Ugh.." A red-haired cheerleader groaned as she sat up on her bed. She had only just woken up, and strands of her auburn hair stuck out in every direction. Ignoring her appearance, the teen immediately grabbed her Kimmunicator, which rested on her bedside table.  
  
"Wade! Anything about Ron?" She asked urgently. "Kim... It's 5 a.m..." The computer genius replied as his tired features appeared on the screen. He rubbed his eyes and yawned. "Nothing?" Kim asked, loosing her hope. "Nope.." Wade mumbled, about to fall asleep. "Keep me posted," She told him. "Sure will," Came the final reply, before the gadget was turned off.  
  
Kim figured that she couldn't get back to sleep no matter what she tried, so instead, she headed downstairs for a cup of coffee, which was strictly very unlike her. This was because her worry for Ron had been eating her for the whole week... She was really starting to lose it.  
  
At about 11:00 a.m., the phone rang. Kim immediately answered it. "Hello?" She said, stifling a yawn. "Lighten up, girl!" A joyous, feminine voice said on the other line.  
  
"Monique?"  
  
"Yeah.. It's me."  
  
"Not to be rude or anything, but why are you calling?"  
  
"Oh, I was thinking if we could go to Middleton Mall to, y'know, take your mind off R-O-N for a while."  
  
"Sure," Kim said glumly.  
  
"You sound tired, Kim."  
  
"Huh? Oh, I woke up at 5:00 a.m. this morning. It's no big..."  
  
"Kim, stop going insane over Ron. I'm sure he's alright! Focus on more important things, girlfriend!" Monique advised her.  
  
"Umm.. Yeah... Focus... Anyway, I'll meet you at the mall. Thanks for inviting me. I've been -dying- to go out of the house, but for some reason I didn't want to leave home."  
  
"Oh... Anyway, see you Kim!" Then, Monique hung up.  
  
So, Kim dressed up and immediately left for the mall. She met up with Monique in front of Club Banana, where there seemed to be a lot of people crowding in the store for some reason.  
  
"What's going on?" Kim asked no one in particular. Monique, who was beside her shrugged.  
  
"Officer Hobble?" She said, recognizing the police officer she knew so well. The man seemed to be trying to put everything in order, as people swarmed around him. He was blocking them from entering the counterpart of Smarty Mart.  
  
Soon, he finally spotted Kim. "Kimberly Possible! Thank god you showed up!" He exclaimed, beckoning her to come over. Kim approached him.  
  
"What's the matter, Officer?"  
  
"There was a break-in at this store..." Officer Hobble exclaimed glumly. "Nothing was taken except a black and red shirt, one black glove, one red glove, a pair of black and red pants, plain black boots, a headband with an expensive ruby in its center, which were all from the men's section, and a small black cape and a red eye mask from the Barbie section. But other than that, take a look..."  
  
Officer Hobble led Kim inside. The teen hero gasped in surprise as she surveyed her surroundings. Clothes were thrown about, inside-out, with many folds. Most of them seemed to be from the men's section. "Weird... It's as if someone tried to try on every piece of men's clothing here..." Kim observed. "And one woman's outfit," She added, picking up a tight-looking, black jumpsuit adorned with flower drawings. Before she could look around more, the Kimmunicator beeped.  
  
"Wade. What's the sitch?" She greeted.  
  
"I just found out that there were two robberies: one the day before yesterday, and one occurred just today, about 1:00 a.m. Both happened in Middleton."  
  
"Weird.." Kim commented.  
  
"I can't dig up any more information, but the newspaper might help."  
  
Kim approached an old man, who was reading the Middleton newspaper.  
  
"S'cuse me, may I borrow this? Please and thank you..."  
  
Kim viewed the front page. 'DESTRUCTIVE LASER STOLEN FROM MIDDLETON COLLEGE LAB', was the headline. It showed a picture taken secretly during the robbery. However, it was dark, and only the silhouettes of two people could be seen, creeping around the lab. A strange-looking shape was perched on one of the person's shoulder.  
  
"What about the other robbery?" Kim asked.  
  
"This is the majorly weird part: Someone robbed the Stoppable house," He told her. Kim's ears immediately perked up at the sound of the word 'Stoppable'. "What?" She asked, stupefied.  
  
"The robber stole a couple of stuff from Ron's room. Clothes, some toys.. And even Ron's motor scooter was stolen. I'm guessing the three robberies are linked, but the question is..."  
  
"How?" Kim stated, finishing Wade's sentence for him.  
  
"I'll be right on it, Wade. By the way, please scan for fingerprints and/or footprints in all robberies. And scan for the location of the laser too, please."  
  
"I'm on it, Kim.. I'll have the location up soon."  
  
"Please and Thank you," She said.  
  
"Monique, what do you think about all of this...?" She asked her friend, who stood beside her.  
  
~Owari~  
  
^-^ Uhh... Owari means 'to be continued' in Japanese, lol. Sorry, this is what I get for coming from the anime universe, lol. Anyway, that answers most of your questions, doesn't it?  
  
No, Ron's outfit isn't like Shego's.. It -is-, a bit.. But it's red and black instead, and a two-piece too.. Sorry, ^-^ I just can-NOT- imagine Ron in a tight jumpsuit, lol. Anyway, please review! ^-^ I love reviews!  
  
Ja ne!  
  
Umm. That's 'See you later' in Japanese.. lol 


	4. Strange Feelings and Difficult Tasks

Heyyy! Finally back! Sorry for the long wait! Gomen nasai, gomen nasai, gomen nasai! ^-^' Anyway, thanks to those who reviewed for the third chapter: Yamal, DJ Rodriguez, Mayzon, the Desert Fox, Mira, Leah, LewsTherinInsanity, Inu-God, I am Shippou the Fox Demon, twstrzgirl, Nixiy, StuntChini, and The Mad shoe! If your name isn't here and you reviewed the third chapter, then that means it hasn't appeared yet in the review... section. thingie, lol ^-^'. Anyway, thanks again for reviewing! I'm glad there seem to be a lot of Rongo shippers! (Strange, 'coz in anime we don't usually use the word 'shippers'...)  
  
To Inu-God: Lol, sorry, but that's the only outfit I could think of, 'kay? I don't think it's dorkey at all.. Does anyone else think Ron's outfit is dorkey? ^-^ Please stand up, please stand up!  
  
When I finish this fic, I'm gonna make a Bonnie/Ron... I know, weird, huh? Well, I'm a weird person, lol. Then, I might do a one-shot K/R. ^-^ Can anyone help me think up of a name for Bonnie/Ron? All I can think of is Ronnie, or BonRon, or RonBon.. O.o They sound... weird.. Help!  
  
DISCLAIMER: I don't own KP.. Nor Ron.. KP is owned by Disney. And Ron is... owned by.. Shego ^-^(gets whacked) lol, just jokin'...  
  
~Chapter 4~  
  
Ron felt weird...  
  
It was a different kind of weirdness. Not the kind of 'weird' which you feel if you were standing on soda, but weird weird. He felt it at the pit of his stomach, every time... Well, EVERY time. It started ever since he united with Shego. 'Maybe it's because I'm a villain now and all..' He thought as he lay in his sleeping bag, staring up at the high ceiling.  
  
A few feet away from him slept Shego. The two ironically shared a room because it was the only room in the abandoned gym, otherwise known as their lair, which had a functioning air conditioner. Now, how the air conditioner was able to work, they both had no clue, but they didn't care.  
  
Ron surveyed his surroundings. Everything was dark except for the windows, which was their only source of light every night. The moon's rays shone through the window panes, and on the floor. Ron rolled to his side, and witnessed Shego sleeping near him in her own, dark green sleeping bag, back turned. All he could see was her raven-colored hair.  
  
On Ron's other side stood the laser they had stolen from the Middleton College Lab the other night. 'Strange. Kim should've burst through the doors hours ago..' He said to himself, thoughts drifting to his ex-best friend. He tried to imagine what she was doing at the moment. Was she looking for him? Was she worried? Was she looking for the laser? What would she say when... IF she finds out that he has become a villain? Former sidekick to world-saving hero or not, Ron knew he would go to jail when.. IF he was caught.. Unless the judge felt sorry for him or something. He knew he was now on the run.  
  
Getting tired of thinking, Ron finally closed his eyes and drifted off to sleep, ignoring the soft snores of Rufus, who lay on his owner's chest, curled up in a ball of pink, fur-less skin.  
  
~  
  
"Good morning, Mrs. Stoppable. I'm here to check out Ron's room..." Kimberly Anne Possible greeted as the door of the Stoppable residence opened to reveal Ron's mom. "Right.. Come in, please..." She said, forcing a smile on her tearful face. She led Kim upstairs and into Ron's quarters.  
  
"We didn't touch anything so you'll be able to hopefully, find a clue or anything," Mrs. Stoppable notified the auburn-haired crime-fighter. "Good job, Mrs. Stoppable. Ever think of becoming a detective?" Kim joked, trying to lighten up the mood. The older woman gave a weak chuckle and left.  
  
Almost immediately, Kim whipped out her Kimmunicator. "Wade, scan for footprints and hand prints in this room, please." She looked at the small screen, seeing her computer guru furiously type on his keyboard.  
  
"Got some! The thief didn't even -try- to cover up his tracks. It will take a while though to decode them.."  
  
"No big. Meanwhile, I'll take a look around.."  
  
Kim placed the gadget back in her pant pocket, and did what she was supposed to. The room was in shambles; closet doors were open, and so were the drawers. Clothes and other belongings of Ron lay on the floor, making it almost impossible for Kim to walk without touching anything besides it.  
  
"Most of his clothes are gone... His scooter's missing too, and all of Rufus' stuff, except for the naked mole-rat tunnels... His sleeping bag was taken as well..." Kim observed. Soon, her eyes landed on the window - it was wide open. The teen quickly strode over to it, and poked her head out, then looked down at the ground. She noticed something: a person's shape could be seen, embedded on the grass; as if someone fell out the window and landed face-first on the ground. A shape of a large, round object could also be seen, beside the person's head. "It must be the container which the thief put all of Ron's belongings in," Kim said.  
  
Swiftly, she jumped out of the window and landed a few feet away from the outlines of the thief, unscratched. Going back into an upright position, she looked around. That was when she noticed... four sets of footprints: two leading to the house, and two leading away. She followed the last two ones and came to a large bush. The footprints stopped there, since the street was right beside the shrub.  
  
"Did you find anything?" Mrs. Stoppable's motherly, yet quiet voice spoke as the woman herself approached Kim.  
  
"I figured it out Mrs. Stoppable. There wasn't just one thief; there were actually two of them. They both walked up to your house. One of them waited, as the other proceeded to climb up to the window, and take some of your son's stuff. The thief probably put them in a large back, and climbed back out the window, but he or she clumsily fell face-first onto the ground, the bag landing beside him. Then, the two ran over to the bushes, and escaped."  
  
"No wonder.. My husband and I heard a thump outside, and went to look at it... But there was no one there.." Mrs. Stoppable told Kim.  
  
"Mm hmm.. Don't worry, ma'am. The thieves didn't even -bother- to cover up their tracks. They left a lot of footprints and handprints. Wade will have the thieves uncovered at most, by the end of today. Meanwhile, I've gotta jet; there was also a theft in the Middleton College Lab. A laser was stolen," Kim explained.  
  
"Thank heavens... Well, good luck, Kim. Thanks for all your help. I hope Ronnie turns up soon.."  
  
"You're not alone, ma'am. We both feel that way," Kim said, smiling and putting a comforting hand on Ron's mom's shoulder. She felt a pang of guilt earlier, as Mrs. Stoppable spoke of her son, knowing it was most probably her fault that Ron disappeared.  
  
"Thank you... God bless you, Kim.."  
  
If only Kim knew how correct she was... ~  
  
"A destructive laser? What can it do?" Kim asked scientist Doctor Marlin.  
  
"It is able to evaporate anything it fires at," The doctor replied. "I just finished building it a week ago.."  
  
"This automatically spells out Shego and Drakken," Kim said, rolling her eyes. True enough, there were claw marks on the tables. But strangely, there were bite marks on what used to be a window. It's as if someone had brought a shark and made it bite out the whole window. Only a hole in the wall remained.  
  
"I've picked up Drakken's location, Kim. He's in his usual lair: the haunted island," Wade said glumly.  
  
"Ugh. I'm on it, Wade."  
  
~  
  
"Stop right there!!!" Kim yelled as she burst through the metal doors of Drakken's lair.  
  
"GA-AH, I'm not doing anything!" Drakken said from the corner, shielding something from view. Kim approached him suspiciously.  
  
"Then how do you know I'm accusing you of something?"  
  
Drakken blinked for a moment, and soon looked at the ground, defeated. "Alright, alright! But don't make fun of me! A lot of boys do it!" He stepped to the side, revealing what he was hiding: a sewing machine.  
  
"You SEW?!" Kim exclaimed incredulously.  
  
"It's a hobby!" Drakken defended.  
  
"Wait.. Then what's your evil plot?"  
  
"Evil plot? Goodness, no! I don't have an evil plot at the moment," Drakken confessed with utmost honesty.  
  
"Oh, yeah? You and Shego stole a destructive laser from the Middleton College Lab!" Kim looked around, eyes narrowed. "By the way.. Where.. Is Shego?"  
  
"Shego? She's gone, disappeared.. Away... Out of my life.."  
  
"What?"  
  
"I fired her, okay?! I realized that if she can't defeat you then she's useless! But... I want her back.." Drakken whined angrily.  
  
"O...kay... So you really don't have an evil plot?"  
  
"Nothing. Nada. Zip."  
  
Kim sighed exasperatedly.  
  
"Whatever. I'm outta here... This is -way- beyond weird."  
  
And with that, Kim left.  
  
~  
  
"Kim's onto us.. I can feel it," Ron said, face darkening.  
  
"Quit whining. She probably thinks it's Drakken who stole the laser or something," Shego snapped, rolling her eyes as she did so. She concentrated n putting on her outfit. She slipped her hands into her green and black gloves, admiring them with soft, slightly cheerful eyes.  
  
"I'm -so- not whining. Where are you going?"  
  
"I'm going to capture Doctor Freeman, duh. How else will we be able to use the laser? Now get-" Shego stole a glance at her partner, only to see him slipping on his right glove, ready to go. Rufus, in his usual cape and eye mask, stood on his shoulder.  
  
"..Dressed..."  
  
Ron climbed onto his scooter, and tightened his grip on the handle bars. Shego took her place behind him, and wrapped her arms around his waist. It was then that Ron jumped, causing Shego to quickly withdraw her hands, surprised.  
  
"What's -your- problem?!" She demanded, staring at him with raised eyebrows.  
  
"N-nothing... Just felt a sneeze coming on, heh heh," Ron lied. He had actually felt the weird feeling at the pit of his stomach again - it was stronger this time. Shego proceeded to embrace his waist this time, and Ron felt his insides knot themselves... He ignored the feeling and started up the scooter.  
  
~  
  
"Okay, kid. This is just another test. Get in and grab Doctor Freeman. You can taunt him a little, but other than that, do nothing else; -think- of nothing else. Just capture him," Shego lectured as the two crept into the bushes outside Doctor Freeman's house. Shego was ahead of Ron. Soon, she stopped. "This is it.."  
  
She lit up her claws and slashed off the window. "Go!" She hissed, pushing Ron through it, and following swiftly after.  
  
"AH!" Doctor Freeman cried out, backing into the kitchen sink. He was in the middle of reading the paper. "It's YOU!"  
  
"..."  
  
"Ahem!" Shego coughed, nudging Ron.  
  
"Oh! Oh, right! Well, good evening, Doctor Freeman!" Ron began, with the evil-est tone he could muster. Then he paused, looking around. "Where are your talking appliances?" He suddenly asked. Shego slapped her forehead in frustration.  
  
"Oh, I sent them on vacation to the Bahamas. They looked like they needed a break," The doctor replied good-naturedly.  
  
"AHEM!"  
  
"Oh, right... Sorry... We've come to take you, Doctor Freeman!" Ron announced, pointing his index finger at the one being spoken to.  
  
"What?! But.. You're that... Sidekick guy! To Miss Possible! ... Where's Drakken? How come his assistant's here, and he isn't! And why are you here?"  
  
"Ugh.."  
  
"No time for talk, prof!" Ron snapped as he lunged at Doctor Freeman - accidentally pushing the captive out the window.  
  
"Whoops..?"  
  
"Aargh..." was heard outside, in the garden, where Doctor Freeman landed.  
  
Shego groaned loudly in frustration.  
  
~  
  
"I don't understand! Why are you doing this...... It's Don, right?" Doctor Freeman asked as Ron and Shego pushed him into a cell.  
  
"Shut up. And it's RON," The villain growled.  
  
"Good answer," Shego commented.  
  
"Uh-huh," Rufus added.  
  
Ron slammed the doors of the cell shut, before he walked away with Shego.  
  
"What now?" He asked.  
  
"We'll wait for him to calm down, then use him."  
  
"Right."  
  
"I'll go outside for a sec. DON'T follow me," Shego said with a tone of finalization, as she stepped out of the gym's front doors. Ron and Rufus merely stared at her.  
  
~  
  
"SHE'S HERE!" Shego shrieked, an hour later, as she came running through the doors, and stopped to lock them. The olive-skinned woman proceeded to bolt all the windows shut.  
  
"Who's here?" Ron asked, sitting on a chair, feet perched on a table in front of him. He had earphones on and was listening to music, while reading a magazine.  
  
"... Kim Possible! Now quit being lazy and GET UP!" Shego yelled at Ron, as she zoomed over to him and grabbed his shirt collar, causing his earphones to fall out of his ears. Their faces were only inches apart. Shego soon let him go.  
  
"Lights are going off. Distract her, and I'll go secure the laser AND Doctor Freeman."  
  
"Distract her? How?"  
  
"Fight her or something!"  
  
"WHAT?!" Ron leapt up.  
  
"Kid, you know that you were gonna have to fight her some time, and now's the right moment! No excuses!"  
  
"I... I might mess up!" Ron said, feeling very insecure at the moment.  
  
"Trust me, you won't." Shego said with one last wink at her partner, smiling. Then she swiftly strode out of the room, stopping for one last time to shut off all the lights. Soon, Ron was left in complete darkness.  
  
"O..kay.." Ron said, getting ready for Kim's arrival. He straightened his outfit, and pulled his gloves nearer to his wrists. Lastly, he adjusted his headband, the ruby shining spectacularly as he did. It was the only visible thing in the room at that moment. "Better take cover, Rufus.. This might get nasty..." He told his loyal pet. The pink rodent nodded and squeaked furiously, before diving to the floor and climbing up to a ledge near the ceiling, away from harm. Ron's breathes slowed down as he patiently waited, heart thumping uncontrollably.  
  
Finally...  
  
The doors opened slowly as Kim Possible stepped into the gym warily. Her eyes darted from side to side, trying to make out any shaped in the dark. She had no idea what was going to hit her...  
  
Carefully, she took a few more steps into the darkness, before finally deciding to bring out her flashlight. Her trembling hand reached into her tool belt, and felt around for the tool she needed. Soon, her fingers tightened around the flashlight. She was about to pull it out until...  
  
"OOF!" Kim grunted in surprise, as something lunged at her and tackled her to the floor.  
  
SLAM! The doors slammed shut, eliminating what was left of the light.  
  
Kim struggled to get her attacker off, and succeeded. She kicked him in the side, causing him to fly off. Panting, Kim quickly got up, and ran to the direction she kicked her attacker in, all the while furiously trying to figure out who her opponent might be. She was sure, however, that it was a man  
  
"YAH!" She yelled as she threw a punch, hoping it would come in contact with something. Unfortunately, that something grabbed her wrist and flipped it over, but Kim managed to land clean on her feet, and raised her leg for a kick. She managed to kick her opponent in the shoulder, but he, in turn punched her in the face. Kim felt a few drops of blood pour from her nostrils..  
  
She angrily punched him in the mouth, and was sure she caused his lip to bleed. Then, she followed up with a series of slashes and punches to his face. He avoided all of them, however, even bending backwards and kicking Kim's leg, causing the crime-fighter to lose her balance and nearly hit the floor.  
  
He kicked Kim again, this time in the shoulder, bruising it. Kim clutched her shoulder with one hand, and fought back with some more kicks. Unfortunately, they weren't coming in contact with anything. Kim struggled to see, and soon she learned that her opponent was no longer in sight...  
  
It was then that she realized...  
  
That he was above her..  
  
"AGH!" Kim yelled as she jumped to the side, and landed on her hip, luckily avoiding her silent attacker's move. She got up in pain, but was soon sent sprawling again.. The attacker tackled her, and was able to pin her arms behind her back so she couldn't get up, nor fight back. The auburn-haired teen gasped as the boy raised his arm, ready for the final move..  
  
But then...  
  
He froze....  
  
Kim saw this as her chance and quickly kneed him in the back, and kicked his stomach with her other foot. He was sent flying to the other side of the room. Jumping up, Kim ran to him and succeeded in another series of punches, slashes and kicks, disabling her opponent from fighting back...  
  
Suddenly..  
  
SNAP!  
  
"OW!" Kim shrieked, as something bit her knuckle. She backed up in pain and surprise. Suddenly, what was coming towards her shocked her... A blaze of green fire got her in the chin as an uppercut, and Kim flew to the opposite direction.  
  
Finally, the lights switched on.  
  
"Ugh.." Kim groaned as she opened her eyes.  
  
What she saw nearly made her die of shock..  
  
It was Ron..  
  
Lying on the floor... Injured.. Wearing red and black...  
  
Shego... Kneeling beside him... With a.. worried.. Look?  
  
Rufus was frantically jumping up and down on Ron's chest...  
  
"W-wha-?"  
  
"Are you okay?" Shego asked caringly. Ron coughed.  
  
"I'm sorry.. I couldn't defeat her.."  
  
"That's okay.. You put up a really good fight.. You'll do better next time.."  
  
Shego helped Ron stand. She took his arm and placed it around his neck, putting her own arm around his waist to support his weight.  
  
"W-What's going on here?!" Kim squeaked, not believing what was happening. The two finally took notice of her, and glared. Kim's eyes widened as Ron gave her a frosty look.  
  
"Ron, what are you doing with Shego?! You're a crime-fighter! W-why?!"  
  
The two partners looked at each other, before turning back to the confused superhero.  
  
"Don't you get it yet, Kimmie?" Shego drawled, smirking sinisterly. "Drakken left -me-, you left -him-. So -we-, got together! -He-, is a villain now, see? We're partners-in-crime."  
  
Kim opened and closed her mouth like a guppy.  
  
"Ron, come home right now... Everyone's worried about you!"  
  
This time it was Ron who spoke.  
  
"Worried? Sha right! The same people who treated me like dirt? No way am I going home for that... besides.." Ron smirked, despite his current state. "This, is my new home."  
  
"Ron... Stop being such a-!" Kim was about to say, but Ron cut her off.  
  
"Baby? Well, -Kimmie-, let's see who's a baby when Shego and I take over the world!"  
  
"Roooon," Kim said softly. It was almost as if she were begging.  
  
"I've made up my mind.. I'm not going back." Ron looked at Kim coldly, before walking away with Shego, Rufus following closely behind. Kim didn't even try to stop them; she fell on her knees, and wept, hands covering her face.  
  
"Ron..." She whispered hopelessly.  
  
~Owari~ 


	5. More Sidekick to Sidekick Interaction

Yo, yo, yo! Wassup, Homie-homes?! Lol. Anyway, sorry I haven't updated for a REALLY long time.. I was really busy with school(grades are slipping; Aww, MAN!), had some friendship issues(another girl's stealing my best friend!), sibling issues(brothers acting like total *bastards*), parent issues(parents keep siding with my stupid brother/s), and my grandfather died, so I have to keep going to his wake every night, which is basically the time I usually use to write a new chappie.  
  
Finally updating, though! ^-^ YAY!  
  
ShegoWannabe: I know you. ;) You post at TvTome, are obsessed with Shego and always have even before you first saw her in Naked Genius. Heh heh  
  
Adrena Lynn: I know you TOO, -rufus_mail-! ^_~  
  
Kala Fett: WOAH! It wasn't crappy! It was great! A very good inspiration(nod, nod). Keep writing!  
  
LionheartCartoon: OMG, it's really you! I LOVE your drawings! O.o I wish I could draw like you, man! Your KP fan art are the BEST I've ever seen.. I love it how you draw yourself too, heh heh ^-^  
  
Inu-God: Okay, okay. I know. You think the outfit is dorkey. I get it already. Now I'll ask you really nicely: please stop saying that, 'coz I know how you feel about it already, 'kay? I can't help but feel a *little* offended when you say that, okay? Understood? Good. Sorry for acting that way. (  
  
The Desert Fox: LOL, sorry. Arigato gozaimasu, Ryo-san! (bows)  
  
Echidnite: I know you TOO! You're on TvTome as well!  
  
Yamal: And YOU'RE from yahoo groups, right? ^-^ lol, I know you ALL  
  
To the rest, thank you as well. I really appreciate the reviews you give me. I just didn't mention you because well, I have nothing else to say aside from 'thank you' and 'I really appreciate you'. It's not that I don't want to mention you, 'coz I do, except that people will complain and say I'm wasting space with the comments(yes, someone complained ()  
  
So, GO ON! Reaaaad, and be amazed! ^-^  
  
DISCLAIMER: Don't own it. Never have. Never will. Only in my dreams, I do.  
  
~Chapter 5~  
  
Kim couldn't believe it... It was so OBV IOUS and yet she didn't figure it out sooner... The robbery at the Stoppable residence... The teeth marks on the window... The theft at Club Banana... The disappearance of Shego.. The hesitation before punching her... The bite on her knuckle..  
  
The pieces of the puzzle suddenly all fell into place, at the same time.  
  
"Kim!" Wade's voice from the Kimmunicator sounded. Kim wiped her eyes dry before answering.  
  
"What up?" She asked, voice slightly hoarse as she couldn't help but sniffle.  
  
"I know you probably won't believe this, but.." Wade bit his lip, though completely unaware that the crime-fighting heroine already knew. "I know who the footprints and fingerprints belong to."  
  
"Ron," Kim said(more like grumbled). Wade was taken aback.  
  
"How'd you know?" Suddenly, his eyes widened as he noticed Kim's beaten, bruised, bleeding face.  
  
"My... Gosh.."  
  
Kim burst into tears.  
  
"It was d-dark! He attacked me, and we f-fought, and I-I didn't know who he is, and I h-hurt him! Then R-Rufus bit me, and S-shego h-helped him e- escape!" She cried. Wade knew that she needed a hug. 'If only Ron were there...'  
  
"None of us expected this to happen, Kim. Ron and Shego... It's definitely beyond weird.."  
  
"It's my fault, Wade!" Kim sobbed.  
  
"No, it isn't, Kim. Stop being so hard on yourself."  
  
"But it is! I told Ron to go away and leave me alone, remember? I was such a jerk, just because my date with J-josh was r-ruined!"  
  
Wade hesitated before saying, "O-okay.. I'm going to call someone to bring you home. Don't worry..."  
  
Kim hiccupped, as she nodded, face stained with tears.  
  
~  
  
".. You okay, kid? Want me to take the wheel?" Shego asked her companion, trying not to sound worried, though it was very evident in her voice and facial expression.  
  
"No. I can handle it," Ron's trembling voice responded, as his shaking hands tightened on the handle bars of the scooter.  
  
"You got whooped pretty badly..."  
  
"I'll do better next t-time.."  
  
"It's not that, kid.." Shego's hands, which were holding onto the back of the scooter(instead of their usual spot around Ron's waist), swiftly found themselves wrapping around Ron's shoulders. Shego turned around and leaned back, causing her face to stick out from the scooter's "line", where she could've been hit by a passing object any minute.  
  
Ron was more nervous than ever, and he started feeling butterflies in his stomach again. 'Could it be...?' He asked himself, eyes wide.  
  
"Umm... W-what are you doing? Y-you could get hit by a-a passing c-car!"  
  
"It's not that you won't do better next time..." Shego's silky smooth voice told him. She tightened her arms around her partner, who looked as if his head was going to burst from all the blood rushing to his face, specifically his cheeks. He didn't really pay attention to what he was feeling at the moment though...  
  
'Her skin looks so smooth and pale under the moonlight..'  
  
"You still might be hurt..." Shego said softly. Then, she went back to her former position, releasing Ron from her "embrace". Ron felt disappointed deep inside..  
  
"Kimmie should be outta the lair, now. Let's go back, and I'll check you out when we arrive there," She told him, tossing some strands of her hair behind her, which were previously on her shoulders.  
  
'Check ME out?!' Ron's conscience screamed from inside him. He knew she didn't mean it that way, but still..  
  
"Mm-hmm... Check out!" Rufus echoed.  
  
~  
  
"Damn... She took the laser -and- Doctor Freeman," Shego cursed, her face hardening with hatred, as she walked through the room where the captive Doctor and the laser were located earlier.  
  
She walked to a white closet and opened it, taking out a first-aid kit. Tossing her hair behind her shoulders, she walked back to the "main" room, where Ron was.  
  
The latter was lying on a sofa bed, staring up at the ceiling. Shego pulled up a chair and sat down beside him, placing the first-aid kit on her lap. She gently took Ron's arm, which was so full of bruises that not one patch of untouched skin remained. Then, she began to place medicine and antiseptic on his wounds, and bandaging some of them.  
  
"You okay? You look like you need a psychologist," she commented.  
  
"..." Ron didn't answer, though he looked at Shego.  
  
"Fine. I'll be your psychologist for now, just to stop you from moping.."  
  
"...." Shego sighed. For some reason she didn't feel like doing anything when Ron was... unhappy, aside from trying to cheer him up.  
  
"I... was just thinking of a way to solve.. A friend's problem," Ron said lamely.  
  
"Friend? You have no friends, aside from, well.. Me," Shego pointed out, as she placed a bandage on one of Ron's nasty cuts.  
  
"Rufus' problem," Ron said quickly, congratulating himself for coming up with a valid "excuse".  
  
"Hey!" The naked mole-rat squeaked softly, but after seeing the look his owner shot him, he meekly crept back into Ron's pocket.  
  
"Well.. Okay... Fire away," Shego drawled.  
  
"Rufus thinks he likes- LOVES -someone-, but he's not really sure.... Yet, he wants to tell -her-, but is afraid that -she- will reject him."  
  
"Mmm.. Well, I really don't know much about.. Rodents, much less how to tell if they're in love, but for humans... You know you love someone when you get all nervous around that person. You get this weird feeling in your stomach that you can't seem to interpret.."  
  
She paused.  
  
"Anyway, if that little hair-less ball wants to confess his feelings to... something, he should just go for it, I mean, what's the worst that could happen?"  
  
Ron was silent for a moment, until..  
  
"I see... Well, thanks for the advice. I know -I-, I mean, RUFUS will follow it." Ron smiled at Shego, who suddenly felt embarrassed.  
  
"Oh, well, it was nothing... Now gimme your other arm.."  
  
~  
  
"Shego! Shegoooooo!" Ron called, walking from room to room. "Where IS she?!" He asked himself out loud, scratching his head in confusion.  
  
"Hm. Dunno," Rufus said, shrugging.  
  
Ron walked into the last room that was left, and there, he found Shego.  
  
Watching television.  
  
With Ron and Kim on the screen..?  
  
"Wha-?"  
  
Indeed, it was a video of Kim and Ron, in school. They were talking about Shego.  
  
'That was probably the first time we met her...' Ron thought. 'But then.. That means.. No, I can't let her SEE THAT!'  
  
"Her name's Shego. She's wanted in eleven countries-"  
  
CLICK!  
  
"What is WRONG with you?!" Shego snapped, grabbing the remote from Ron's hand.  
  
"N-nothing! I just, err... Why were you watching that?"  
  
"I'm trying to find Kim Possible's weaknesses," Shego replied, eyebrows raised with suspicion.  
  
"Y-yeah? Well, I figured it out! I know what her weaknesses are!"  
  
"Suuuure, you do! Now, get out of the way!" Shego practically screamed, pushing Ron away from the T.V. screen.  
  
"Wait, Wait, Don't do it!"  
  
Shego ignored his pleas, and turned the t.v. back on.  
  
"Her name's Shego. She's wanted in eleven countries," Wade was saying from the kimmunicator.  
  
"Make that TWELVE!" Ron(TV) said, grinning, followed by a (sexy) growl. Shego's eyes widened as his comment. The real Ron wanted to disappear right there and then. His cheeks were blazing.  
  
"SO not your type!" TV Kim told TV Ron.  
  
Suddenly, the scene was repeated.. Obviously, the VCR being used was faulty..  
  
"Make that twelve - Make that twelve - Eleven countries-tries. Make that twelve! (Growl) (growl) Twelve! Twelve! Twelve!"  
  
The scene was getting messed up, and Ron's line kept repeating, until..  
  
The tape skipped over to the part where TV Kim and Ron had escaped the sharks of Drakken, and were now creeping around the room where Drakken stood, lecturing Shego about his plan. The crime fighters were retrieving the tick they were sent to get.  
  
Shego and Ron watched as the TV Kim and Ron hid behind a table, listening to Drakken. Well, actually KIM was listening to Drakken. TV Ron was... STARING at Shego..  
  
The raven-haired woman shut the TV off.  
  
"What was that about?!" Shego faced Ron, who was tiptoeing out of the room. However, he froze at the sound of her sharp voice.  
  
"Umm.. N-nothing! It was a joke! Just a nice, little joke!" Ron lied.  
  
"Didn't look like one. You were STARING at me," Shego pointed out.  
  
"Okay, fine! I had a crush on you, okay?! But only for like, a day 'cause I figured we were enemies and it would never work out!" Ron confessed, but half of his statement was still false...  
  
"But now, you think it will. Since we're allies."  
  
"Nope, no, no, no! I don't! No feelings! None whatsoever!" Ron stammered nervously.  
  
Shego looked at him for a while, before turning back to the TV screen.  
  
"Whatever," was her last statement. Ron breathed a sigh of relief.  
  
"Wait! I figured it out!" Shego suddenly said, making Ron jump.  
  
'Oh, no!' He thought frantically.  
  
~  
  
"Come on, Kimmie, it's alright. You can't stay here moping all day!" Mrs. Doctor Possible told her daughter, as the two were seated at the kitchen table.  
  
"Yes, I can!" Kim replied, voice muffled because her arms were folded across the table, and her head was buried in them.  
  
"Dear, it's not your fault. Besides, Ronald will definitely come to his senses, and come back. Meanwhile, you have a couple of missions that need to be accomplished~!" Mrs. Possible said with a sing-song voice.  
  
"Kim! Reports of strange people running around in Minnesota!" Wade suddenly beeped through the Kimmunicator, which lay beside Kim.  
  
"See?" Mrs. Possible said. Kim groaned and got up.  
  
"Fine!" She said, stomping off.  
  
~  
  
"Whoever you guys are, just GIVE it up! I'm not in a happy mood right now!" Kim yelled, as she entered an old fish warehouse, where she suspected the people would be.  
  
"Awww, ain't THAT sad!" A voice spoke from the dark corners. Kim gasped as Shego stepped out.  
  
"Give it up, Shego!" Kim told her opponent as she went into a fighting stance.  
  
"I'm afraid not, Kim," A new voice spoke from another corner. Kim gasped again as Ron stepped out, in his usual new red and black outfit.  
  
"Ron!" She said disbelievingly, her eyes begging for him to go back to the good side.  
  
Ron Stoppable was riding on is scooter, and he sped towards Shego. The woman quickly jumped on, and the two began speeding away. Kim didn't bother to stop them.  
  
"URGH!" She screamed in frustration, as she banged her hand down on the wooden floor.  
  
"I can't do this!"  
  
~  
  
"I knew it would work! Kimmie Possible is no longer a threat to us!" Shego said triumphantly from Ron's behind.  
  
".."  
  
~  
  
So, like Shego said form the start: She and Ron had become the most well- known villains, the best ones, and the only villains who couldn't be stopped by the famous Kim Possible.  
  
Nobody knew that Ron was actually Kim Possible's sidekick; Many just called him 'Red'...  
  
"Shego and Red have DONE it Again!". "Possible fails for the first time!", "Team Unstoppable Still at Large!" were some of the famous headlines in newspapers.  
  
~  
  
"Get dressed." Shego said one day to her partner, as she walked up to him, smirking. The latter looked up, confused.  
  
"We're going to pay someone a little VISIT. Someone I've been wishing to visit for a LONG time..."  
  
~Owari~ 


	6. Tru Confessions

YO!!!!!!!!!! Back again! Finally, lol! Again, sorry for the LONG wait! I had a lot of projects to do in school, and I was stressing the whole week. Plus, we had this leadership seminar thing. Just got back from it. Yup, those are my excuses- erm… I mean, REASONS

Lucky you, guys! Lucky you! You've all seen the movie and I haven't! Argh! Sucks to live in a completely unknown country! I heard there was some Rongo interaction there… Yippee! Can't wait to see it! Honestly though, I was expecting Kim/Ron action…

'Nyways, thanks for reviewing! ^-^

LionheartCartoon: after I write this, I'll send you a quick e-mail! ^-^

RianSapphire9: Agh! Everyone seems to know who they're going to visit! Am I THAT obvious?! 

Twstrzgirl: Ne, ne, we all like evil Ron, do we? ^_~

Minkis: lol… ^-^ Actually, there are some pretty good Kim/Ron fics… But I understand your, um…. "sitch". Glad you like Rongo! ^-^ Lol, that's all that matters to me right now

LewsTherinInsanity: ??? Sorry, as much as I like fire, I can't imagine sleeping in it… lol. Thanks for the review! ^-^

Amscray: It's not that they don't KNOW Ron… They just… can't see his face all the time. ^-^' 

Kala Fett: YES, YES! May Rongo infect each and every one of us, so we can spread the WORD! ^-^ (hyper) Your review really flatters me, BTW… thanks! 

Adrena_Lynn: That's for me to know and for you to find out, lol… My user name(Reverspots) is already a clue, did you know? And check my bio for more clues

Yamal: Awww, that's so sweet! Thanks! 

Shego2Drakken: 'Course you can! Do you even NEED to ask? ^_~ Strange DrVeeken, I thought you only supported Shego/Drakken… Guess I was wrong! 

Thanks to the rest who reviewed! I love yaz all! MWAH! ^-^ Well, let's continue. VIVA LA RONGO! 

~Chapter 6~  
  
  


A whole month had passed since Ron became a villain. An entire month… He and Shego had been living together, sleeping in the same room, eating together… It was only natural for both to fall in love with each other. 

Yes…. Shego had fallen her partner three weeks after she joined up with him. But how could she admit it so easily? Well, she had felt the same feeling she felt years ago, when she fell in love…. And had her heart broken because of it…..

But her heart had regenerated and now she found herself crushing on Ron Stoppable. However…..

_'It's not supposed to happen….. I know, it's wrong….. I'm not supposed to fall in love with him. It's almost as if we made a promise not to fall in love with each other,"  The_ lovesick woman thought as she sat on a rock, staring straight at an empty pond before her. She had discovered that pond a few minutes ago while she was taking a walk, and decided to stay there for a minute or two and think…..

 _'This reminds me of a movie I watched once…..' She remembered. _

One part of the movie echoed in her head…..

_"Jamie, I think I'm falling in love with you…."_

_"But…. You promised not to fall in love with me!"_

_"….. I might kiss you right now."_

_ "I might be bad it….."_

_"That's not possible."_

Shego let out a weak chuckle. _'If Ron and I had a conversation like that….'_

The villain looked into the water. It was crystal clear, and she could very well see her reflection looking glumly straight back at her.

"You're pathetic," She said to herself. Right after the words came out of her mouth, she gasped…. Her reflection had turned into the cute, cheery, smiling face of Ron Stoppable.

"Alright! I'll 'fess up to him!" She shouted out to no one Then, pulling her knees closer to her, she lay her arms, folded, on them, and her head on her arms.

"Dunno how he'll react though….. The great, almighty, evil, Shego, in love with little naïve Ron Stoppable…… How ironic."

She stayed at the pond for a few more minutes, until she sighed and got ready to go back to the lair. It was almost time….. Maybe during that time, she'll have her chance…..

~  
  


_"Ron, I…. I'm falling in love with you,"_ Shego said to a handsome, blonde boy in front of her. She was nervous and unsure as she spoke, dreading what he might say.

Shego was wearing a long, glittering, dark green gown, complete with green earrings, gloves and high heels. Her flowing her was in its usual position, reaching almost down to her thin waist. Ron was wearing a tuxedo, looking a lot like James Bond.

_"But…. You promised not to fall in love with me!"_ Ron replied, looking very astonished and worried as he looked straight into her eyes. Shego couldn't stop herself. She swiftly placed her hands on his shoulders and pulled him close, that their faces were only inches apart.

_"I might kiss you right now,"_ She said desperately, with a begging look plastered onto her features.

_"I…. I might be bad at it,"_ Ron said, adverting his eyes, trying not to look at her. There was a slight blush on his cheeks, and Shego could tell that he was very….. VERY embarrassed.

_"That's not possible,"_ Shego responded automatically, drawing him even closer. She leaned forward to kiss him on the lips….. She blinked, and suddenly saw……. Ron's face staring at her, looking mystified.

"AGH!" Shego yelled, pushing Ron away, slapping him across the face and widening the distances between them in under five seconds.

"OWWW!" Ron howled in pain, clutching his reddening cheek. Shego stared angrily at him. "What did you do that for?!" He demanded.

"THAT'S for being so rude and interrupting my beauty sleep," Shego huffed.

"But you told me to wake you up one hour later before you took a nap! You said we were going to visit SOMEONE, whom you haven't told me ABOUT," Ron narrowed his eyes.

Shego remembered.

"RIGHT! Let's go!" She exclaimed, leaping towards the doorway and running out. Ron followed her, shaking his head.

  
~  
  


"I….. I have something to tell you," Shego said nervously, as she squeezed Ron's waist tighter. Both were riding on his scooter again, as usual.

"What?"

"I…. oh, never mind….."

"?"

_'Screwed up again….'_ Shego thought irritably.

~

  
"Drakken?! What are you gonna do, rub it in his face that you're better than him now?!" Ron remarked hotly, as he and Shego were currently hiding behind a crate, in Drakken's lair. Shego heard a tone of jealousy in his voice, so she decided not to answer. Besides, she could hear Drakken's footsteps getting louder.

"Yoo hoo, Drakken!" Shego called as she jumped out from behind the crate.

"What?! SHEGO!" Drakken exclaimed as he whipped around, noticing his former partner, who was giving him a very ugly look.

"You…… You've come back! Shego!" He shouted happily, as he began running to Shego, arms open. But then…… He stopped as he saw her expression.

"Stay away from me," She hissed dangerously, eyes narrowing.

"But….. But, Shego! I….." Drakken stuttered, too shocked to speak.

"You…… You left me…. You had no mercy, you JERK! YOU LEFT ME!" Shego screamed.

"I! I'm sorry, Shego! You see-"

"SHUT UP! I'LL NEVER FORGIVE YOU!!!!!!!"

"You're nothing without me, Shego! So quit being difficult and….. And come back!"

_"Being difficult, am I?"_ Shego whispered hoarsely. "Haven't you been watching the news, _Drakkie_? I have become one of the world's greatest villains within a mere month. I have exceeded all limits, and have grown more evil by the day, thanks to YOU. Plus….."

She smirked.

"I have a NEW and much BETTER partner."

"Oh, yeah?! Who?! No matter who it is, I'm the best boss you've ever….."

Drakken's jaw dropped as Ron walked over to Shego.

"And did I forget to mention….." Shego slipped closer to Ron, her heart thumping loudly….. This was her chance…. She was going to kill two birds with one stone….

"I have a new boyfriend…..?" She leaned forward and kissed Ron on the lips. The blonde's eyes bugged out, and Rufus fainted, falling from Ron's pant pocket to the floor. 

"W-what?" Ron asked, about to die of shock as well.

"I….. I love you, Ron……" Shego said softly. Ron stood looking at her for about ten seconds, 'till his face cracked into a sweet smile.

"I love you too, Shego," came his reply. Shego smiled back at him. Suddenly, the two heard the sound of someone hitting the ground. They looked right and saw that it was Drakken, whose knees buckled and he stumbled.

"NO, no, Shego! How…. Could you?" He said.

"The question is….. How could YOU, Drakken? You, and the teen hero Kim Possible both left us, with broken spirits. All we could do was go together and mend each other's hearts….. AND, Become the most SUCCESSFUL villains of all time!"

"I….." Drakken got his courage back, as he stood up. "I can't forgive you for that, Shego."

Whipping a remote out from his pocket, the mad scientist grinned evilly and pressed the singular red button on it. Everyone then heard the sound of machinery from all around them……

About a dozen lasers rose from the ground, all pointing at Ron, Shego and Rufus, powering up lasers.

"This is not good…." Ron said, looking worried.

"DUCK!" Shego yelled as she pulled Ron down to the floor, as the laser guns began firing maniacally practically everywhere.

"Destroy them!" Shego ordered. Ron nodded. "Right!" And both leapt into action. Shego went to the right, and Ron to the left as they ran across the room, dodging laser beams, which instead ended up hitting other laser guns, exploding them.

Shego, as she jumped from crate to crate, dodging the incoming blasts, suddenly spotted something on Drakken's work table: It was the red gloves she had used once during her last crime with Drakken; the ones that ignited the red flames instead of green. Drakken took it back from her when he had her fired…..

Shego got an idea, and grinned evilly, then jumped towards it. "Sweet!" She said, as she stopped in front of the table and reached for the gloves. Little did she know……. That a laser gun rose from the floor, behind her, and was aiming at the back of her head. She chuckled, not noticing the danger she was in.

"SHEGO!!!!!!!!" Ron yelled, jumping to his beloved partner and pushing her out of the way. Both landed on the floor, hard, and rolled to the side, Shego clutching Drakken's invention in her hands. Absolutely surprised, Shego stared at Ron with big, round eyes.

"You…… You saved me!" She said breathlessly.

"Yeah, well….. Just doing the partner thing," Ron shrugged, feeling embarrassed and flattered at the same time.

"NOOOOOO!!!!!!" Came a yell, as the last laser gun was destroyed. Drakken looked angrily at the couple, as they helped each other stand up.

"I…… I can't believe this, Shego! Of all the people…. Him! You could've- He should-ve….. AGH!" He stammered hopelessly. "I….. Will not allow it," He whispered, after he had collapsed on the floor.

"You can't and don't control my life anymore, Drakken!" Shego spat. "Live with it! Come on, Ron," She said sweetly to Ron, wrapping one arm around his neck. Ron wrapped his own arm around her waist, and Shego rested her head on his shoulder, ignoring Drakken's yells.

~

"Shego?" Ron asked, as they were driving home on his scooter.

"Yeah?"

"….. Why do you love me?"  
  


"….. Does it matter?"

"Well……"

"Why do _you_ love _me?"_

"I….."

"Never mind, Ron. It doesn't matter. The love is what matters, right?"  
  


"Right…."

Ron slowly turned around, and kissed Shego on the lips, ignoring the fact that he had just let go of the scooter, and it went out of control. The two kissed until the scooter had come to a rock and crashed into it, sending the couple hurtling into a large, grassy field at the side of the road. Ron and Shego rolled downwards, laughing, until they came to a stop.

Both found themselves staring at the stars…..

"So…… Wanna have a late dinner? I saw this nice, Japanese restaurant on the way." Ron suggested, facing Shego.

"Are you asking me out on a date?" Shego asked, looking at him. Ron only grinned…..

~Owari~  
  


OmG!!!!! Mush alert! Mush alert! LOL! Aren't you happy that they're together now? Well, the story isn't over! ^_~ Hope you liked this chappie! I know, I was mean to Drakken…. *sniff*… ^_^- Oh well.

Please review!  
  


JA NE!!!!! ^-^


	7. The Other Half of Revenge

YO! Hellooooo again! I'm so happy! More than a 100 reviews!~ My ultimate dream, heh heh… Thanks to all of you who helped make my dream come true!

Thanks to ShegoWannabe, LewsTherinInsanity, Adrena Lynn, Mira425, Dukect45, Spooky-Angel, Echidnite, Amscray, IAmShego, Shego2Drakken, steven, warprince2099, DJ Rodriguez, S. Mark Gunther, and Yamal, who reviewed for the 6th chap! I luvz ya all!

Yamal – I rule in the world of strange fanfics, lol. Kidding! It's strange because of the amount of fluffy-ness it had in it, plus I finally decided to add italics to make everything clearer! 

Fluffy the Impaler – Aww, that's so sweet! I love your name, BTW ^_~. I just imagine the action scene in my head, then type it down. No big, heh heh. BTW, RABR sounds like a great name! Even if it's different from couplings like Rongo, KimRon, Rokken, Kigo, etc… lol!

Shego2Drakken – No prob, doctor! I love the fic! It's one of the best-written fics I've ever read! Seriously! ^-^

IAmShego – lol! I too, was a little hesitant about the kisses, but I shrugged it off…. I've written other fics before you see, though they were mostly anime ones and are currently under a different user name…. but they were romance too, lol. Anyway, keep writing!

Amscray – I…. Agree with you. Not enough action, too much mush….. lol, I overloaded with the mush. Sorry for the disappointment though! I also had writer's block that time…. My brain suddenly shut down for no reason, heh heh. BTW, you're still confused. I mean no one really sees his FACE while he's committing a CRIME. So, they don't know it's HIM. 

Echidnite – Sorry!!!! Drakken's one of my fav villains, and I felt really bad when I wrote that part… Wah T.T

Steven – Don't be L! Be J! Or else I'll be L too! Lol!

LionheartCartoon – thanks for the review! ^_~ J

Adrena Lynn – So, you found out, eh? Gah, I'm so obvious…. -_-' Anyway, don't say it here… Instead, can you like, post on TvTome, in the Kim Possible boards and say   
"I know your secret, _____!" Replace the blank with my "other" identity, and if you're correct I'll reply. Thanks!

LewsTherinInsanity – Sorry, don't like dating…. Never did, never will date. I'm gonna be a spinster someday. J And I don't like dates(ex. June 3, blah blah) either. They're confusing. LOL! ^-^

THANKS! By the way, announcement! LionheartCartoon has offered to make a comic out of this fic! I know it will be really cool! I assure you, his drawings are really, really good…. REALLY! 'Kay? Ain't he nice? Thanks, LHC!

DISCLAIMER: Nooooope, don't own it. Disney does. But Roy Disney resigned so…… Eisner does?! NO WAY! Eisner, resign! Eisner, resign! Lol

BTW! Last chapter's title(Tru Confessions) is named after a Disney channel movie which I watched one night and totally loved! Starring Shia LeBouf, who plays Louis on Even Stevens, remember? It's a really cool, quiet sad, heart-touching movie! Watch it!

~Chapter 7~

Two teens laughed as they cheerfully walked(more like bounded) into the abandoned gym they lived in. Giggling, they walked arm in arm, lost in each other's shining eyes.

"That was great, wasn't it?" The boy asked the girl.

"….. Yeah, come to think of it, it was!" The girl said in reply. Both walked over to a nearby sofa and practically jumped on it, sighing happily, though they were pretty tired.

"This is one of the best nights of my life, Ron….." The girl told the boy as she brushed back her bangs. She looked at him with soft, gentle eyes and a smiling face, and he looked back, at the exact, same way.

"I'm glad…. This is my first date, and I had a bon diggity time too," He said. Shego chuckled at his use of the word 'bon diggety', and leaned forward, then softly kissed him on the lips. Her eyes closed for a second as she did so, as her mouth surveyed every moment of pleasure and happiness within the kiss. 

A moment later though, with a soft "thump!", Ron's head dropped onto Shego's lap. It's as if the kiss had drawn all the energy from his body. Shego parted her lips, letting out another soft chuckle.

Ron had fallen asleep, due to all the things they had done, from the fight with Drakken to the date in _Ichiban_, the superb Japanese restaurant they had eaten in. It was fun, and reminded Shego of the fun she had in the past….

~

_"So, how's the food?" Ron asked with a muffled voice, as he struggled to talk and chew at the same time. Shego laughed at him, and proceeded eating her noodles._

_  
"Mph?" Ron squeaked as he raised his eyebrows, confused at what Shego was laughing about._

_"You're such a pig… Chew your food!" Shego commented in a playful matter, as she dropped her spoon for a moment. Ron didn't look at all offended, and instead was smiling._

_"You chew your food too," He told his girlfriend, a glint of evil shone on his eyes._

_"I'm not even eating," Shego pointed out._

_"But you will be!" Ron shot, as he scooped a handful of sushi and threw it at Shego, who was totally caught by surprise, and the sushi hit her straight in the face. Ron had almost regretted what he had just done, because Shego's hands were trembling with anger as she wiped the sushi off….._

_But then, she just laughed as she threw her noodles, which landed on Ron's hair._

_And the two started a food fight….. In which, soon later, everyone in the restaurant was involved in, laughing, giggling, having fun…. Until the manager lost it and kicked Ron and Shego out of the restaurant._

~

'_Good thing, though,_' Shego thought. '_The manager forgot to ask us to pay for the food._' Ron mentioned later that he had actually forgotten his wallet, so they would have had to make a run for it if they were given the bill. '_Not that it would've been a problem for us…'_ But Shego was, as she admitted, tired, and obviously so was Ron, and the two didn't feel like running. All they could feel at the moment was the new and profound love they held for each other.

'_He looks so cute when he's sleeping,_' Shego observed as she slowly and carefully brushed away Ron's bangs, studying the Jewish boy carefully as she did so, which brought her to think…. 

'_Has Kim Possible ever realized how great this boy actually is_?'

~

"….O-only now that I've r-realized…. H-how…. Important R-ron is to me…." Kim said, her voice cracking as she sat in Bueno Nacho with her second best friend in the whole wide world: Monique. She had just vented out her feelings, because she couldn't take it anymore, and felt that she needed someone to talk to.

The dark-skinned, pretty girl looked at Kim, completely understanding the situation.

"Kimbo, I totally feel you girl…." Monique began as she placed her hands on the table. "…. But you really gotta get a grip on yourself! You _do_ know that someday you're gonna be fighting Ron, and instead of moping around, get ready for it!" Monique slammed her fist down on the table. Kim sniffed.

"You know I can't fight him, Monique….."

"Kim, Kim, Kim…." Monique shook her head. "Just think of it this way: you're not fighting _Ron_, you're fighting _for_ him!"

"….What?"

"You gotta show that guy some tough love, girl! Kick his butt, and he'll come crawling back to you! …. They all do." Monique took a big bite out of her burrito, and chewed.

"Ron's different, Monique! He's not that kind of guy!"

"Exactly!" Monique said, which made Kim even more confused. "He's _your_ man, not Shego's, or anyone else's! Are you gonna let _your_ Ron stay with some…. Psycho villain?"

"No…." Kim said weakly.

"Are you going to let your best friend continue drifting away without putting up a fight?!"

"No..... I won't!"

"Then win him back! Fight him! Show him what your made of!"

Kim looked at Monique blankly. She was still pretty much confused, but somehow she understood what Monique was trying to say, and somehow, she didn't…..

"Get _YOUR_ Ron back, Kimmie!!!!!" Monique practically shouted, standing up. People were beginning to stare.

"Right…. I WILL!" Kim stood up as well, feeling more confident, and even more people stared.

~

"Can I look yet?"

"No."

"Can I look yet?"

"NO."

"Can I look yet?"  
  


"NO! And stop moving!" Shego screamed at Ron, as she slowly steered the boy towards another room. Ron had a blindfold on, and was excited for the surprise Shego promised him.

'_Typical Ron…._' Shego said to herself, rolling her eyes. Soon, they arrived at the desired room, and Shego slowly led Ron to a table.

"….. okay! NOW, you can look!" Shego said exasperatedly.

"BOO-YAH!" Ron whipped off the blindfold and stared at the surprise in awe.

It was the pair of gloves Shego had swiped from Drakken. Unfortunately, Ron didn't know that.

"….. What is it?"

Shego smacked herself on the forehead. "Plasma gloves! Just like mine, only a bit stronger and a different color," She explained, sighing.

"Coolio!" Ron quickly slipped them on, and a moment later, his hands ignited with red flames. "Thanks!" He said, smiling sweetly at Shego. 

"Okay, now we're gonna test them. Since I was able to get revenge on Drakken, I'm going to let _you_ get revenge on _someone_….. Ya know, stalk them then beat them up when they least expect it."

"W-ell…. I can't really think of anyone…." Ron admitted.

"Come on! Bullies, evil teachers….. _former best friends_?!"

"Ohhh, that's right!" Ron exclaimed, snapping his fingers. Shego smirked. "Two guys who've been taking three-fourths of my allowance since I was kinder-garden!"

Shego's eyes widened. She obviously wasn't expecting that kind of answer. Nevertheless…

"Yeah…. Sure! Those…. Two…."

~

Late at night in the bare streets of Middleton, two shadowed figures made their way through dark alleys, looking for something…. Or someone…. They ran stealthily from block to block, lamppost to lamppost….. Until two voices made them freeze.

"Yeah…. That third grader was askin' for it…. Did ya hear the way he squealed?!" One, deep voice said.

"Yeah! He acted like a pig that was about to get cooked!" Another voice, a bit higher, but still most definitely a boy's, said. The two sniggered.

"'Nyways, Bob….. Who you beatin' up 'morow?"

"Dunno, really, Bill…. I'm gettin' tired of Walter Nelson….." The deep voice spoke, as the person bearing it turned into an alley.

"OOF!" Suddenly, he was grabbed by the neck and forced up the brick wall on the side of him.

"Good." His captor said evilly. "Then I doubt you'll get tired of _ME_ easily!" He squeezed the boy's neck. "AGH!" The victim screamed.

"HEY! Let 'im go!" Little Bill yelled, as he jumped and grabbed the captor's collar, and pulled, forcing the captor to look in Bill's direction.

Bill gasped.

"S….. Stoppable?!"

Bob, who was still squished against the wall, grunted, and managed to turn around and see Ron's anger-filled, hazel-brown eyes. "W-we thought you snuffed it!" Bob admitted, completely shocked.

"Looks like you've gained a little strength, eh?" Bill taunted, trying to sound tough. Ron grabbed him and pushed him up the wall as well. He was now holding both Bill and Bob up the wall with both hands.

"Yup. Sure did. And why don't we see how much _strength_ I've really gained since I '_snuffed it'_?"

Ron's former bullies' eyes widened.

~

Meanwhile, Kim was walking home from Bueno Nacho; she had Cheerleading practice that day and afterwards had gorged on some nachos with Monique. She was thinking about how much homework she had for that day….. For once, her mind was not on Ron….

….But not for long….

Two yells interrupted her peace, as her vision suddenly became acute, and she surveyed her surroundings, trying to figure out where the yells were coming from. 

"AHHHH!!!!!!!"

The yells were heard again, and Kim took action. She ran left, which was the direction she heard the yells come from. After turning the corner, she gasped….. And her mind raced.

'_This is your chance…. Go to him and kick his butt…._' She told herself excitedly, as she watched Ron and his fire-bearing hands beat the crap out of the two boys who used to terrorize and traumatize him.

She had made up her mind, and had just begun to run to Ron, but suddenly something jumped and landed in her path, blocking the way.

"'Evening, Kimmie. Fancy meeting _you_ here at this time of night!" Shego greeted sardonically, her claws lighting up with plasma.

Ron heard, and had stopped beating up his bullies, as he turned towards the two girls. Bill and Bob were lying on the pavement, bloody and paralyzed, unable to move. Ron stared for a while at his former best friend, then smirked.

"I'll handle her, Shego. Continue beating these two up, please." He practically ordered, and walked over to Kim, making the flames on his hands grow bigger. Shego nodded and went to the bullies.

"Nice flames you've got there," Kim commented, eyeing them. Inside, her heart was beating so loudly that even the people in China could probably hear it. She was frozen on the spot, lost in Ron's cold eyes….. '_Be strong…. Don't show fear…._' She reminded herself.

"I say the same to you…. Oh, wait, you haven't got flames," Ron remarked, his smirk widening.

"Ha, ha, ha…." Kim said sarcastically. Her heart was actually breaking deep inside. "Your skills may have improved, but your sense of humor is still pretty much….. lame."

Ron gave her an ugly look. "At least _something_ in me has improved, unlike you, _right Kimmie_?"

Kim gritted her teeth at the nickname. It somehow sounded ten times worse to hear Ron saying it to irk her.

"Tch…. I'm gonna kick your butt," She announced, though her heart was filled with doubt.

"Not if I kick yours first….. **_PREPPY_,**" Ron lashed at her. Kim gasped inwardly, and she gave him the meanest look she could muster…. Her sadness had disappeared, and was suddenly replaced by anger.

"Oh, yeah?" She said. "Bring it on…. **_BLONDIE_**!" Ron's eyes widened, then he gave her the same look she gave him.

"GAHHHHH!"

"HYAAAHHHH!!!!!"

The two yelled as they charged towards each other and began launching punches, kicks, and any other form of attack they could think of….

But they're fight only lasted a few seconds, as sirens began ringing in their ears.

"The police!" Shego yelled to Ron, who quickly withdrew from the battle and went over to Shego.

"You did great," Shego remarked, kissing Ron on the lips.

"I sure did," Ron told her, as he placed a hand on her cheek.

Kim watched the scene in horror.

"Let's scram!" Shego ordered, and at the right time, Rufus came driving into view, Ron's scooter. Shego and Ron hopped on and drove off, but not without saying "BYE-BYE, KIMMIE!" And laughing at the crimefighter's broken-hearted look.

She ignored the loudening sirens of policecars, and lights could be seen at a far distance, signifying police cars.

It finally hit her….

_That from the beginning of the battle…._

_She had already lost…._

_Ron….._

~Tsuzuku~

I'm so sorry! I've been putting for the last chapters, 'Owari' which means END in Japanese. It's TSUZUKU which means TO BE CONTINUED. Sorry! My bad!

Anyway, you like? There was a bit of action there… ^-^ lol. Hope you liked! Please review! And no flames…. ONEGAI!

Ja ne! Merry Christmas! ^-^ I think my next update MIGHT be…. January…. -_-' Dunno, really…. About three chapters to go!


	8. Saying Sorry

Hello. I'm back from the dead. Yes, surprisingly, I'm going to update. Wow.

Anyway, I have to break something to you guys:

I'm no longer obsessed with Kim Possible. Yes, I know, you're probably mad. Well, here's the sitch: Last December by family took me to see Lord of the Rings: Return of the King….. And…. Yup….. I suddenly fell in love with Lord of the Rings. *stares at Legolas picture*. A little late, aren't I? Oh well….. Anyway, I got obsessed with it. And guess what…. That Saturday, when DN was supposed to air Exchange, they….. went back  to Partners, the first episode they aired. And now they're airing same ol' season 2 eps again. Ironic, no? -_-' But still, I wanna let you know that I'll still update this fic 'til it's done… Or else I'll never be at peace, heh heh. I still have a little KP love left in me tho! I still go to MHA often, and also TvTome, but God, that place is awful now. If I still have a little love for KP by the time this fic is finished, I might even make a sequel. 'Kay?

Hope you guys understand, and I'll get it too if you hate me now….  Ah, here goes.

DISCLAIMER: Don't own it. Never will. Don't wish to, anyways.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

It was a dark, silent night. The moon had risen. It was a full moon, giving enough light for one to distinguish a figure which scaled an artificial mountain to get to their destination. The person soon found a passageway, and entered the lair cautiously.

Everything was dark inside; dark and silent as the night. The figure groped around for the light switch, and soon found it. Immediately the lights switched on, revealing it's identity.

"Drakken! I know you're in here, COME OUT! I just want to talk," The commanding voice of Kim Possible echoed throughout the lair. She walked further inside, her eyes roving from side to side in order to find the blue-skinned mad scientist. Soon, the man walked out of the shadows.

"So, Kim Possible here? _Alone_? I know that you're jealous about your little dopey sidekick and Shego, but I assure you, It could never work out between us," He said, smiling sardonically.

Kim scrunched up her face in disgust. '_Typical conceited Drakken…._' She thought, rolling her eyes. "You're such a narcissist, Drakken. But let's cut the lame jokes. I need a favor from you."

Drakken raised half of his eyebrow, since everyone knows that he's uni-browed…(that made no sense). Curiosity could be seen in his features. "What?" He asked.

"Well, since you already know about Ron and Shego……" She couldn't help but cringe as she mentioned those names. That, and she felt her heart crack. Drakken's eyes lit up.

"So, you-want-me-to-help-you-separate-your-dopey-sidekick-and-in-turn-Shego'll-come-back-to-me?"

Kim blinked.

"Deal!"  
  
Drakken shook an incredibly confused Kim's hand.

~

Meanwhile, in a laboratory somewhere in Lowerton, two other figures crept into the fourth floor of the building. From a distance, anyone could see lights illuminating the fourth floor, where a known scientist worked every night, producing a new invention every day. He specialized in technology, and once had even worked alongside Dr. Freeman and the beautiful but brainy Vivian Porter.

Once again, he was hunched over his work table, configuring with wires and such, trying to produce something again. But his work soon stopped, for the figures introduced earlier had crept in through the window, and tiptoed over to where the famed professor was.

A whooshing sound startled the inventor, and he dropped his screwdriver in surprise, then whipped around only to face a handful of green flames inches away from his chin.

"P-Please don't hurt me!" He said fearfully, holding up his hands. The gloves drew only but a few centimeters away, to reveal their bearer.

"You're Professor Stormcrow, right?" Shego's clean, sly voice produced those words.

"Y-yes," Professor Stormcrow answered, knowing that if he lied, he would certainly be killed. This lady, judging from her olive-skinned face and expression, could easily tell if someone was not speaking the truth.

But suddenly, he was surprised when another voice spoke and a being stepped out of the shadows, red flames on his hands illuminating his body.

"So, are you really the great scientist everyone talks about?" Ron asked.

"I….. Well, that depends on what everyone _does_ say about me," The professor answered, his face shining in sweat. But inside he congratulated himself for coming up with such a good answer.

"Another question, Professor Stormcrow…" Shego hissed. Stormcrow shifted his gaze back to her. She brought her flaming green hands so close to his face that the professor could very feel their heat, which proved that they were real.

"Do you know how to make gloves like these?" She asked. Stormcrow raised an eyebrow while he examined her hands with his eyes. Then, he adjusted his eyeglasses and coughed.

"Well, miss, forgive me if I'm wrong, but I assume that the fire is not being generated from your gloves, but directly from your hands." He gave her a weird look, as if he was looking at an alien. But Shego ignored his gaze and clapped her hands together, creating a flicker in the flames. But a moment later they were as bright as before.

"Very wise! Your assumption is correct. But wait…. Show him, Ron." She beckoned her partner. He nodded and brought up his flaming red hands. Stormcrow relaxed. Now he felt as if he was speaking to a fellow professor, comparing inventions one way or another. He nodded.

"Ah, now _those_ are artificial. The flames are generated by the gloves themselves, which are, in fact made of-"

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, cut the crap. We need you to make a pair of those," Shego interrupted.

"B-but I need to examine the I-invention, and also require the exact size of the hands of whoever is going to wear them," Professor Stormcrow stuttered. With this, Ron raised his eyebrow at the man, and the flames on his gloves disappeared. He quickly slipped them off and tossed them on the work table.

"Fine. But you have to finish them _tonight_. We'll stay here and watch while you work." It was then that a pink thing suddenly appeared on Ron's shoulder. He stepped forward, revealing Rufus.

"Make a pair for **him**," Ron ordered, pointing at Rufus. "He wants the flames to be yellow," He added. Rufus nodded in agreement, then hopped onto the table. Stormcrow was a little unnerved by the fact that two weirdly-dressed villains were asking him to make a pair of fire-bearing gloves for a rodent.

"V-Very well," He said, sighing in defeat.

Ron and Shego looked at each other and smiled faintly, then began to observe as Professor Stormcrow began his work.

~

"No way, Possible. Nu-uh. We can**not **defeat those two. Ever. Not even in a million years!" Drakken rambled, taking a few steps back from the teenager in front of him. Kim rolled her eyes, impatiently.

"Drakken, I don't remember you being afraid of Ron or Shego. Well, maybe Shego, but never _Ron_." Drakken glared at her.

"I am not 'afraid'! I can take on that buffoon any time!" He insisted, puffing his chest out. Then, he suddenly shrunk. "Except when he's with Shego… Blast them both!"

"Look doc, you're forgetting that you're a 'mad scientist', as you claim. They may have the brawn, but we have the brains….. Sort of."

"Don't underestimate Shego's intelligence, Possible. She's much smarter than you think. And also, though I hate to admit it, so is your sidekick," Drakken grumbled.

"….Riiiight….. Anyway, Drakken, just listen to me for a second, okay?" We'll find a way to defeat those two…."

Kim smiled triumphantly.

"…. Or my name isn't 'Kim Possible'!"

~

"….. Finished!" Professor Stormcrow said in relief, as he dropped his wrench. It fell with a CLANG! On the table, right next to his new creation.

"It's about time!" Shego hissed.

But Ron and Rufus were ecstatic. They raced over to the table, and the naked mole-rat quickly grabbed the centimeter-large gloves and slipped them on. With a little shake of his paws, yellow flames burst from the gloves.

"Boo-yah! Flaming high-five, buddy!" Ron said, producing fire from his own gloves and high-fiving Rufus.

"Thanks dude," Ron said, turning to Professor Stormcrow. And with that, Ron, Rufus, and Shego left, leaving Stormcrow shaking his head and packing his stuff. He decided that he was going to take a long vacation the next day….. _'Maybe __South America__ would be a great place to relax…_' He thought tiredly.

~

The next few days of Shego and Ron were spent teaching Rufus how to spar and fight properly using his flames. Indeed, soon enough, Rufus could've been put in the Guinness Book of World Records for being the best fighting animal ever.

"Boo-yah! You did it again, Rufus!" Ron cheered, as a dog scampered away, its tail between its legs. Rufus stood nearby, proud, with his chest puffed out. It was probably the twentieth dog he'd scared away after battling it with the help of his flames.

Nearby, Shego was leaning on a brick wall, clapping softly with a smile on her face. She approached her companion, her one true love and placed a hand on his shoulder.

"We're ready…." She whispered.

~  
  


A yawn was heard in the Possible household, as Kimberly Ann got up from bed and stretched lazily. But her flexibility exercises were quickly interrupted by the all too familiar beep of the Kimmunicator.

"What's the sitch, Wade?" She answered, rubbing her eyes.

"Kim!" Wade called urgently. "I just received an anonymous e-mail…. And guess what?"

"…. What?" Kim asked, sleepily.

"It's from Ron and Shego!"

At this, Kim immediately perked up.

"What does it say, Wade?!" She asked frantically, practically shaking the Kimmunicator.

"Woah there, tiger! All it says is** 'We'll be waiting…. At the one, confined place where unfairness doesn't exist. Tonight at ****midnight****…**'" 

"Wha-? I don't get it." Kim said glumly.

"Me neither…" Wade admitted, scratching his head. "I got the IP address of the computer they sent it from, but unfortunately, it was from one in an internet café. Well, the real clues in the message are 'confined' and 'unfairness'… By 'confined', they probably mean, like…. A warehouse or building or something. But the problem is, there are over a hundred buildings and warehouses here in Middleton!"

"We're not even sure _if_ the location's in Middleton," Kim pointed out. "But I think what they mean by 'unfairness' is a place which is confined, but spacious, as in there are hardly any objects neither one will be able to use as weapons. Any place in mind that fits that description, Wade?"

The computer guru thought for a moment, then snapped his fingers.

"Right! An old, abandoned greeting card factory! It's been deserted for years, and it's near the place where you battled Ron and Shego last."

Kim smiled.

"Great. You rock for life, Wade. I'll contact Drakken right away!"

Wade's smile faded.

"Drakken? Umm….. Do you guys have a plan?"

"'Course, Wade. We've got it _all_ figured out. Anyway, contact someone who can take me to Drakken's lair. Please and thank you!"

Wade typed for a few seconds, then looked at Kim.

"Got it! Her name's Pennhirwen, and she's coming to pick you up in about ten minutes at the airport."

"Pennhirwen…. Pennhirwen…." Kim tried to recall who the girl was.

"Ohhh, right! The one I got Orlando Bloom's autograph for at that Lord of the Rings premiere!" She figured out.

"Yup. Anyway, see ya. Bye!"

~  
  


Later, Kim found herself inside the jet. But it was no ordinary jet. On it's walls were posters of Pennhirwen's obsessions.

"Thanks again for the lift, Penny." Kim said to the black-haired girl in front of her.

"_Mae Govannen_, Kim Possible. And _hannon le_ for the help with the autograph." Pennhirwen flashed Kim a smile.

"No big! Anyone could've jumped from the third floor and over hundreds of fangirls with the help of a giant poster."

Pennhirwen nodded.

"By the way, Pennhirwen… Could you teach me a few words, err… Insults in that language of yours?" Kim asked.

"You mean, Elvish? _Seasamin_! Let's see, err…. '_Nadorhuan_' means 'Cowardly dog', '_Dolle naa lost_' is 'Your head is empty', '_Le naa haran e' nausalle_' is 'You are king in your imagination'-"

"Umm…. Yes, that will do," Kim interrupted. '_Note to self: Use these words later to irritate and or provoke Ron,_' She thought, smiling quite sinisterly to herself.

"Hm. Any more requests?"

Kim couldn't help herself.

"One last one: What is 'I'm sorry'?"

"_Amin hiraetha_."

"_Amin hiraetha_…" Kim echoed, closing her eyes. She could almost feel tears filling up in her eyes.  
  


Later on, as Kim and Pennhirwen neared Drakken's lair…

"Hm. Anyway, we're almost there. I can come pick you up later if you want. I'm off to get Elijah Wood's autograph, you see….. Well, here we are, I guess!" Pennhirwen said with a smile.

Kim stood up and secured the parachute on her back.

"Right. Well, thanks again! And if you need help in getting someone else's autograph, call me!"

"_Amin Nauva_. _Namarie_, Kim Possible! _Tenna' ento lle omenta_! _Aa' menle nauva calen ar' ta hwesta e' ale'quenle_!

"Uhh…. Right." 

And with that, Kim jumped off the jet. '_Maybe I should introduce her to Cousin Larry some time…_' She mused as she dropped down. Soon, she released her parachute and floated over to the top of her temporary accomplice's mountain lair. After casting a wary look around to ensure that no one was spying on her, she went in.

~  
  


"Who's there?" Drakken called, as he sensed movement within his lair.

"Chill, it's me," Kim said, stepping out of the shadows. She then told Drakken about Shego and Ron's e-mail.

"Excellent," Drakken said, smirking and rubbing his fingertips together. He could've passed as the perfect Mr. Burns impersonation.

"Then, let us leave right away. Everything is ready. Oh, and Possible?"

  
"What?"

"Remember the agreement we made: **No one betrays the other**. So, all plans of saying 'sorry' to your sidekick should be cancelled."

A hint of surprise flashed through Kim's eyes for a moment.

"Psh. I-I know our agreement perfectly well, Drakken." Kim replied coldly. But all Drakken did was smirk.

"So you do. Well, let's go!"

Kim nodded. But inside all her plans were ruined, thanks to Drakken's memory.

~

CREEAAAKKKK!

That was the sound the doors made as Drakken and Kim cautiously entered the abandoned greeting card factory. They only hope that it was the right building. But Kim never doubted Wade's guessing skills before, and she wasn't about to now. The two took a few steps inside. As always, all was dark, and neither Kim nor Drakken could see anything inside.

A soft whimper caught Kim's attention.

"Drakken, remind me again _why_ we had to bring Commodore Puddles?" The crime-fighter asked the blue-skinned man.

"Now it's a fair fight… Shego, Stoppable, and his little bald thing against You, me and Commodore Puddles," Drakken hissed back as if it was the most logical thing in the world.

Kim rolled her eyes and proceeded forward, ignoring the more whimpers from Commodore Puddles.

A chill soon ran down Kim's spine as she took another step. '_They're here… I know it,_' She thought, frowning.

Suddenly, a light on the other side of the room turned on. And a figure was illuminated.

"Surprise, surprise, Kimmie! You're smarter than I thought, I see… But then again, it's most probably your computer geek who figured it out, not you." came Shego's taunting voice. The speaker stood on a tower of boxes which probably 

"_Dolle_…. _Dolle na lost_, Shego!" Kim spoke, remembering the insults Pennhirwen taught her.

The raven-haired villain raised an eyebrow.

"And, I see that you've cracked as well… What's the matter, miss your sidekick so much that you've gone mad and decided to talk in gibberish?"

And with that, another light was switched on, to reveal Ron Stoppable, perched on a lower stack of boxes on Shego's left side. He didn't say anything.

"Ron!" Kim called.

"She _has_ cracked…" Shego told her boyfriend. Then, with a sudden movement of her arms, green fire appeared on her hands. Ron and Rufus followed suit, making Kim gasp inwardly. '_But I was  prepared for this…_' She thought determinedly as she frowned.

"Game over, Kim Possible!" Shego shrieked with glee.

"You're _fired_!" And she jumped off the boxes and onto Kim. The orange-haired cheerleader leaned backwards, trying to make Shego miss her target. But Shego's feet connected with Kim's stomach, and the green-eyed teenager fell on her back.

Recovering quickly, Kim witnessed as Shego was momentarily lifted off her feet and thrown up into the air because of the impact of Kim's back against the floor. She saw her chance and brought her knees to her chest, and then kicked Shego off her while the enemy was still in mid-air. Shego flew backwards, but managed a back-hand spring and landed on her feet, her flames glowing as bright as over to indicate annoyance and irritation at her foe's quick comeback.

Kim, as she kicked Shego, had managed to jump to her feet and was now in an offensive position. Then, with a sudden movement of her arms, a WHOOOSH was heard.

Ron, Shego and Rufus gasped simultaneously, while Drakken and Kim managed smirks.

On Kim's hands were bright orange flames, which matched the color of her hair. They glowed brightly in the dark.

"So you got Drakken to make you flames. Big deal. Ron and his mole-rat have them too, so I guess you're still outnumbered," Shego sneered.

"Au contraire, Shego!" Drakken stepped in. Shego's eyes widened as she saw the blue flames burning brightly on his gloves, as if he was clutching the flames with them.

"And Commodore Puddles has some too! Four, in fact!" He said proudly. The scientist's pink poodle leaped forward and into Shego and Ron's view. Every single paw was illuminated with pink flames. The poodle gave a nasty bark and growled.

"You see, we've decided to fight _fire_ with _fire_. Ain't that 'off the heazy'?" Shego and Kim groaned simultaneously and rolled their eyes, for two reasons: one, because of Drakken's lame pun, and two, because of his desperate attempt to use 'Teen Language'.

Soon, a new voice spoke.

"Well, that's great then." Ron said, as he jumped down and lit up his own flames. Rufus did the same.

"Quite a _flame war_ we'll have, eh?" He joked, though his tone was unbelievably serious. He _did_ have a smirk on his face as he said this, however.

"Will you _stop_ with the lame puns?!" Kim snapped.

With an "ARGH!" She launched herself at Shego, and the two began fighting.

Ron and Drakken watched the two ladies duke it out for a moment, then looked at each other with malice. Both narrowed their eyes.

"Grr!!!"

"Aarrgh!"

And the two males wrestled, each swiping at each other with flames. Rufus and Commodore Puddles shrugged and began fighting too.

"HYAH!" Ron cried as he managed to kick Drakken in the stomach, sending the spiky-haired villain to a pile of boxes. He looked to see how Shego was faring, and, surprisingly, found that his companion was being backed up into the corner by his former best friend.

He growled and sprung into action, just as Shego avoided a deadly punch from Kim's flaming gloves.

Ron ran at full speed and suddenly _slid_ over to Kim, then wrapped his legs around Kim's ankles in a scissors move. He tried to trip her, and almost succeeded, but with an anguished cry the green-eyed girl managed to pull her legs out of his grip, then did a back flip and went into a defensive pose, glaring at Ron.

The two began to spar, and Shego ran over to fight Drakken. The former duo battled each other like there was no tomorrow. Soon, Shego launched a punch directly at Drakken's face.

But it was stopped before it managed to hit its target.

Shego growled as Kim stopped Shego, by knocking her arm away. Shego jumped at Kim, and the two began fighting again, as Drakken was attacked by Rufus, and Ron, by Commodore Puddles.

"Stop doing that to him!" Kim ordered as she fought off Shego's flames with her own.

"Doing _what_ to _who_?!" Shego hissed as she ducked, avoiding a jab from her foe.

"Pretending that you love him! You're just using him to get to ME!" Kim practically yelled the last word as she kicked Shego. It was then that Shego realized that she was speaking of Ron.

With an "Oof!" Shego fell backwards and hit the floor. She looked up at Kim.

"I'm not that cold-hearted," She said quietly, but with controlled anger. '_But it would be amusing to see Kimmie's face if I **did** admit that I'm feigning love for Ron,_" she thought.

Then, Shego smirked and slowly got up, as she said softly: "You're right."

Kim froze.  
  


"_What?_"

"**I did it just to defeat you, Kimmie. And I succeeded. I planned this all up, when I saw that you 'fired' your sidekick. I actually thought at first that my plan wouldn't work, but then I realized, that if there's one thing that stops you, Kimmie, it's _pride_**. **Maybe if you apologized a little earlier to Ron, he would've gone back to you. But it's too late now. He thinks that you don't _mean_ all your apologies, no matter how desperate you may sound. And now, he's _MINE_,**" Shego lied. On the other side of the room, as Ron struggled to get Commodore Puddles off him, he turned his head to witness and hear Shego's, despite false, harsh heartbreaking words.

"**I _don't_ love him at all, really**."

Ron froze as he held Commodore Puddles by the fur of its neck. And absent-mindedly, he dropped the poodle, eyes wide, as he stared at Shego.

The raven-haired villain noticed Ron's look, and immediately regretted her ploy to break Kim even further. Her mouth open, she tried to explain to Ron.

"Wait, Ron…. No, it was just-"

"_So I was just a tool defeat Kim,_ _huh_?" His voice was dangerously low and cold.

"It's not like that, Ron-"

"**_HOW COULD YOU DO THIS TO ME?!_**"

All fighting in the room immediately seized, and everyone's gaze was on Ron.

Shaking his head, Ron ran past Shego and to the doors of the building. Kim jumped into his path.

"Ron, I-"

But Ron didn't listen. He forcefully shoved Kim to the side, and the force sent Kim crashing into a pile of boxes. Greeting cards flew out and scattered around Kim. The girl looked up hopelessly as Ron ran out of the building, tears streaming down his fair face. An open greeting card landed just in front of Kim, the words written on it plain as day.

On it was a typical hallmark message: '_The word 'sorry' isn't always the easiest word to say. There are other different ways to apologize, to show a person that you really mean it. Say 'Gomen Nasai'. Say 'Pardon'. Say 'Lociento'. Say-_' 

"_Amin hiraetha_…" Kim whispered. Drakken and Shego heard her words perfectly.

Drakken didn't know Elvish, but he was smart enough to know that what Kim just said was an apology, and anger flared in him as he watched Kim slowly stand up, her fists clenched at her sides, the flames dying out.

"_Traitor_… We had a deal! You said you wouldn't apologize to him!" Drakken hissed.

Kim turned, facing Drakken with a tear-stained face. But her voice remained true and strong as ever.

"You _specifically_ said I don't say 'Sorry' to him! And I **didn't**! I said '_Amin Hiraetha_!" She yelled, then ran outside, after Ron.

The words echoed in her mind endlessly as she ran.

_'I'm sorry…._

_Amin Hiraetha….._

_I'm sorry…._

_Amin Hiraetha….._

_I'm sorry…._

_Amin Hiraetha….._

_I'm sorry…._

_Amin Hiraetha….._

_My pride got in the way….._

_Please forgive me, Ron….._

_I compensate……_

_By running to comfort you,_

_As I always have in the past….._

_Amin Hiraetha, Ron…._

_I truly, mean it this time.'_

~Tsuzuku~

there. Finished. Unbelievably long. One chap to go.

And don't get mad just because I stuck some LOTR in the fic. Diss my new obsession and the more I will be compelled to NOT update.

Review if you want. I admit that it will give me a reason to continue this fic. But I really don't care whether you review or not.

Review - And I will be forced to continue.

Don't Review - I won't

Diss LOTR - The more I won't continue, because it sux knowing that I'm doing a favor for people who can't even accept my new obsession, and instead anger me by insulting it. So there.

Blah blah blah. Bye bye

Oh yeah. If you think this chap sucked, well then it sucked. And you already know why. The love in writing this fic is gone, and now it's practically just an empty piece of. ----(insert evil noun here).

_Tenna' telwan san'….._

-


	9. Come Back to Me

Yo, yo, yo, people, STOPS IS BACK IN TOWNNNNNNN! Lol. ^-^ Anyway, announcement! Announcement! : After a hell lot of thinking and well…. Doing… stuff, I've finally sorted things out: And a boo-yah! I am now officially obsessed with both LOTR and KP! As in, like, 50:50. ^_~ It's all good. Hopefully I'll last, 'cuz I've never succeeded in having two obsessions before. But anyway…. I'm obsessed with KP again! So now I'm writing with LOVE!~  
  
Thanks to: leahzink@yahoo.com, gunman, BK, Game Slave, Bladweing, DJ Rodriguez, The Wild Ambition, Dark Angemon, KP Fan, Yamal, Leah, Echidnite, Rive Link/Reue, Shego2Drakken, Dukect45, Mego, warprince2099, Classic Cowboy, and chris-warren876  
  
Oh yeah…. THIS WILL NOT END AS K/R! IT WILL NOT! Make sure you read that, lol. I made a promise to make this a Rongo, and RONGO, IT SHALL BE! lol  
  
To Riye Link/Reue: Awww, that was such an inspiring review! Me likes J  
  
To Dark Angemon: AAAAHHHH, sorry! T.T I didn't put Viggo Mortensen, because… Well, because he's so GOOD that Penny doesn't have any hope for getting in his autograph. ^-^' lol, it's true! Really!   
  
Thankies again to all! Now, let's continue!   
  
~Chapter 9~  
  
The streets were dark and empty as usual. Though this time there was an added description to them: _wet_. The streets were drenched, thanks to the heavy rain that had begun to fall only a few minutes ago, causing the asphalt to have a darker shade of gray or white, and to become awfully slippery.   
  
However, t'was not only the rain that doused the sidewalk. Fresh, hot tears occasionally fell. The raindrops only contained gloom, while tears….. they contained anger, regret, sadness…. All of these feelings that were being emitted by Ron Stoppable.   
  
The blonde-haired boy continued running, as he had been doing for thirty minutes already, turning into random streets, crossing empty roads… All this just get away from everything.   
  
SPLASH!   
  
Suddenly, for the third time that evening, Ron Stoppable slipped and fell into a puddle of collecting water. Cursing furiously, he raised his bruised face out of the puddle, his hair dripping wet. His hand curled into a fist, and he banged it on the ground. He cursed himself for being so clumsy. He cursed the weather for making it rain. He cursed the road for being so slippery. But most of all, he cursed his life.   
  
_'I hate this,'_ He thought bitterly.   
  
_'I hate my life. It sucks. Everyone sucks. The whole world sucks!' _  
  
More tears ran down his cheeks, but he ignored them. He pulled himself into a sitting position, and lay in the middle of the road, rocking back and forth, hugging his knees.   
  
_'I hate, you Shego. I hate you too, Kim… Both of you ruined my life…' _He shut his eyes, and continued rocking back and forth like a disturbed child.   
  
"I dunno what to do….." He mumbled to himself.   
  
_'Suicide? No…. It's too painful. I'm too weak to resort to that kind of stuff. Yeah,it's because I'm weak… All of this happened because I'm weak…. And stupid, too, thinking Shego actually loved me.'_   
  
He bowed his head, a new wave of tears pouring down his face. The rain was beginning to subside, and now it was only drizzling.   
  
An auburn-haired cheerleader ran desperately, calling for her best friend. Soon, she saw him curled up in the middle of the road, as if waiting for a car to come and hit him.   
  
"**Ron!**" She gasped, running to him. She quickly put her hand on his shoulder.   
  
…However, he hissed and pulled his arm out of her grasp.   
  
"_Stay away from me…._!" He growled weakly.   
  
"Ron, please…. Just, listen…. Please, Ron…. _Just listen, okay_?!" Tears fell from her own face, joining with Ron's on the ground. Ron looked up at her, looking a little surprised, though he didn't show it.   
  
"I….. I'm really sorry, Ron. Amin hiraetha. – I'm sorry. I'm sorry for yelling at you, and all the other stuff I did…. I-if…. I could take those all back, I would… I really would, Ron…" She whispered desperately. Ron's eyes remained focused on the ground, though it was apparent that he was listening to every word she said.   
  
"Please forgive me… We-we're friends, remember? Best friends. I don't want to end our friendship over some stupid mistake I committed…. _I can't live without you…._" She gave him a pleading look.   
  
"_Please come back to me…..?_"  
  
"I…. I don't know what to think anymore, KP…." Ron whispered truthfully, burying his head into his arms once again. Kim looked heart-broken, but she placed her hands on his shoulders to comfort him. This time, he didn't pull away.   
  
"I want to go back…. But I can't….. Everyone'll know, a-and….. They'll hate me….. And…… I still l-love Shego…"  
  
Kim nodded tearfully. A couple of feet away, a raven-haired woman stood in the shadows, observing them, and looking as sorrowful as they were.   
  
"_It_ _hurts, KP…. It hurts a lot…._" Ron mumbled.   
  
"S-she loves you too, Ron…." Kim said slowly. Ron looked up. '_What?_'   
  
"She does…. What she said a while ago…. Well…. It was all a prank to break my spirit…. She really loves you…"  
  
"_So true…_" Shego said quietly from afar.   
  
"I don't believe you, Kim," Ron croaked flatly.   
  
"_Ron…._"  
  
"It's the truth." Shego suddenly spoke, stepping out of the shadows. Ron stared at her.   
  
"I…. I'm sorry for saying what I said….. I guess…. My ego just got the best of me," She shrugged.   
  
"You know that I love you with all my heart, Ron. We did all that stuff just to prove it."   
  
"I…. I finally understand, but….." Ron said softly, his eyes darting from Shego to Kim.   
  
"You have to pick: Your lover, Shego, or your best friend Kim?" Kim completed for him.   
  
"_I…._" Ron stood up. He looked at Shego.   
  
"_I'm sorry…._" He looked at the ground, tears falling again. Shego approached him, and put a gloved hand on his shoulder, bending down so that their faces were inches apart.   
  
"It's okay…. I understand….. It could never really worked out…. I mean…. You've got Kim Possible and I have Drakken…."  
  
"I'm sorry…." Ron choked out. Shego patted his back.   
  
"Go… It's okay, we'll still see each other, anyway…" Shego looked at Kim, who stood, watching the two sadly. A part of her felt sorrow for both of them, since she knew what it must feel like to have to separate with the one you love, but the other part was thankful that Ron was coming back.   
  
Before she knew it, Ron was in front of her. She threw her arms around him and held him close.   
  
"_I missed you so much, Ron…._" She whispered into his ear. Ron returned the hug.   
  
"I missed you too, KP… Sorry for all the damage I caused…." Kim shook her head and tightened her hug.   
  
"One moment please, though…." Ron asked in such a way that it was more of a request rather than a statement. Kim nodded and let go.   
  
The freckled teenager walked towards his lover. Sensing the sparks between them, the two leaned in for their possibly last kiss. A moment later, their lips parted.   
  
"This may sound sappy, but… _I'll always love you, Ron…._" Shego said.   
  
"**As will I….**" And with that, Ron walked to Kim, who cast him a pitied glance. The two began to slowly walk away, but not before Ron and Shego looked at each other sadly and longingly. And then, the crime-fighting duo disappeared into the darkness, while Shego watched them and gave a wistful sigh.   
  
"Come out, Doc. I know you're here," Shego said, rolling her eyes. Indeed, Doctor Drakken approached her, and then looked into the direction where Kim and Ron had left.   
  
"I don't know what you see in him. _Honestly,_ Shego…." There was an uncomfortable pause between the two, then Shego spoke.   
  
"So…. You taking me back? Am I being hired again?"   
  
Drakken jumped up and down with glee.   
  
"**Or course**, Shego! …. Err, I mean, _sure_, you can come back….."  
  
The villainess rolled her eyes once more, and turned around.   
  
"Then, what are we waiting for? Let's head back to the lair."   
  
"No, Shego." Drakken stopped her. She cast him a curious glance.   
  
"… Let's go out and have dinner or something. My treat," Drakken offered. Shego gave a weak smile before the two left and began walking down the street.   
  
She closed her eyes, thinking of Ron. She placed her hand a couple of inches below her heart, and gave a deep breath.   
  
'_I'll never forget you….  
  
I'll love you forever, like I said,   
  
so you can never escape my mind.   
  
Also, because…  
  
You left something precious to me…._'   
  
Her hand tightened, and she opened her eyes.   
  
~Owari~  
  
Phew! Okay, sucky ending…. Please go easy on me. -_-' I tried…. I really did.   
  
Yes, so since I'm obsessed with KP once more, I have enough love to do a sequel… That is, if you guys want one… 'Cuz I dunno, maybe you don't….?  
  
Anyway, please review. Sorry again if the ending wasn't what you expected. 


End file.
